Sparks and Embers
by chocfrgs4brkfst
Summary: "No right?" George yelled. "Harry, you're my friend…hell, you're my family, if it comes down to it. But I'm not going to spend the rest of my life asking myself, 'What if' about Hermione, just because you've been too thick to have ever asked yourself that question once!" WIP Not Abandoned - Updated Sporadically
1. Chapter 1

**Sparks and Embers**

 **Summary:** It's almost four years post Hogwarts for the trio, and some characters are beginning new, successful phases in their lives. However, others are mired in a holding pattern of one kind or another. Unexpected events will soon change that, and the fallout will be volatile for a time.

 **Author's Note:** It's taken me over a decade to begin to post this story for various reasons. Some of it may not accommodate HBP or DH plotlines. *shrugs and smiles*

Hermione dropped the tattered parchment back onto the stack with a long, low sigh. She was used to long days on her job in the Forensics Lab for the Auror Division of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but lately she'd been burning the midnight oil a lot more than usual. She'd been combing through files trying to find links and paths between information so that a credible case could be brought to trial, and hopefully put some of the remaining Death Eaters in Azkaban for good.

Harry, a field Auror along with his partner Bryan Hawthorne, had investigated this case for months. Just last week, Harry had appeared in Hermione's office with several boxes of papers they'd found in a run-down flat in the southeast end of London.

" _Hermione, I think I've finally found what we've been looking for!" Harry said, elated, followed by several boxes, which were floating along behind him._

" _What do you mean?!" Hermione hurried over to take a closer look at the containers that were gliding steadily into her office, depositing themselves one by one on the floor by her desk. "What's all this?"_

" _Look!" Harry replied, his grin about to split his face as he began to take the lids off, exposing hundreds of papers and several ledgers._

" _Oh, my God…this isn't…" Hermione ran her hands over the contents of one of the boxes and then her eyes snapped to Harry's._

" _It is." Harry nodded proudly._

" _Wow…" Hermione whispered. "Where did you find this?"_

" _It was an accident, really," Harry started to explain. "We'd gotten a tip from the Muggle police reports that there were complaints of strange things going on in the southeast of London, on the docks. When we got there, this two-bit little thug started throwing hexes and curses at us."_

 _Hermione's eyes widened. "Did he get either of you?"_

" _Yeah..." Harry scowled, then finished reluctantly, "me."_

" _Are you all right?" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm, turning him toward her so she could get a better look at him._

"' _Course I am. I'm here, aren't I? It was only a Jelly Legs. The worst part was falling into the river."_

" _Harry!"_

" _I'm fine—fine," Harry soothed her. "Bryan fished me out, stopped the hex, and I dried myself off."_

" _You should go to the Ministry's Mediwitch right away and let her give you something to get rid of the germs you probably picked up from that nasty water!" Hermione said._

 _Harry sighed. "Done. Remus marched me straight there when we got back. Can I get on with my story?"_

 _Hermione smiled sheepishly and released his arm. "Sorry."_

" _Yeah, well, we started out to see if we could find the little git, but then caught a strong magical echo coming from a flat just a block from the waterfront. Bryan contacted headquarters to get permission for us to enter and, when we got in there, we poked around a bit and found all this stuff in a file cabinet."_

He'd been sure that day that he'd found something important, and the more Hermione studied the papers and ledgers, she knew he'd been right. She had always been diligent, but this being Harry's case made her all the more determined to complete her work quickly. Hermione had another personal stake in this case—Antonin Dolohov.

Dolohov, along with several other well-known Death Eaters, was still at large. Hermione had killed Bellatrix Lestrange during the last battle before the she could finish firing the Avada Kedavra curse at Harry. Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange had also lost their lives on that day over three years ago. Rabastan Lestrange appeared to be traveling with Dolohov and Mulciber. Hermione knew that she was well on her way to providing critical evidence for the Ministry's case against them. But it had been hard won, and several weeks of long days were starting to take their toll. She was now facing another headache in a string of many.

She massaged her eyes with shaky hands, sliding her fingers back to her temples to rub the sore muscles there, too. Tilting her head from side to side, she stretched her neck muscles, and then bent her head forward, as she reached to rub her aching shoulders.

Hermione tugged her desk drawer open, looking for the Anadin capsules she usually kept on hand. She picked up the little jar and groaned, as no rattling sound came from it.

' _Perfect…wonderful.'_

Hermione tossed the empty bottle in the bin, and guessed she'd have to request a potion from the infirmary if she wanted to keep working and get anything accomplished today.

"Pia, I'm going to get a headache potion," Hermione called as she strode out of her office. "Be right back."

"Oh, not another one—Hermione you're really overdoing it lately," Pia answered, rising just a bit to peer at Hermione from over her partition.

"And don't roll your eyes at her," Serge added, leaning around his cubicle wall, his dark eyes scanning Hermione's in concern. "You know she's right."

"I know, I know…but I'll be back in a moment, good as new," Hermione said, putting on a smile and trying to sound convincing. Truth was she wanted to curl up in a ball under a warm blanket and sleep for a month. She loved her seasoned research assistants—couldn't imagine a better pair to help her with her work. But she was growing tired of people saying that she looked like she needed a vacation.

' _Oh, yes… much better…'_ Hermione sighed to herself a few minutes later, feeling almost instantaneous pain relief as she downed the small vial of milky white potion. Her face wanted to scrunch up against the taste, but she didn't allow it.

Hermione thanked the kindly, old Mediwitch, and headed out to the corridor that would lead her to the lift. But, instead of going back to her office, she impulsively turned down a side corridor that led to the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Flora. After a few twists and turns, the scent of fresh soil led her to the Experimental Horticulture Laboratory, and she popped her head through the door.

Hermione smiled when she saw one of her dearest friends bent over his work table in the sunny, glassed-in room that was lined with all sorts of growing things. He appeared to be transferring a large pear-shaped plant, with long wriggling tendrils sprouting from the top, into a larger pot.

"There you go," he said gently, and the plant shivered a bit, seeming to burrow a little more deeply into the potting soil as though snuggling into a warm blanket, "that should feel better now."

Hermione could've sworn she heard the plant give a squeaky contented sigh.

"Knock, knock," she said softly, trying not to startle Neville, but he jumped a bit anyway. Seeing who his visitor was, he chuckled, and quickly began removing his safety glasses and dragon hide gloves.

"Hullo, Hermione!" Neville said as he gave her a welcoming hug.

"Hi, yourself," Hermione warmly returned his hug.

"What are you doing in this part of the Ministry?" he asked.

"I just came from the infirmary and thought I'd stop by.

"Everything all right?" Neville asked.

"Oh, yes," Hermione answered, waving her hand dismissively. "Just a headache, and I'd run out of my medicine."

"I don't know why you keep taking that Muggle stuff. It takes forever to work, compared to the wizard remedy."

Hermione shrugged. "Habit, I guess—plus my pills don't taste like willow bark." Then she changed the subject with a grin. "So, how's married life, Mr. Longbottom?"

"Really, really great," he replied returning her grin, and Hermione was charmed to see Neville blush just a bit, even as an ache of longing pinched her heart.

"How goes it in the Forensics Lab?" he asked with a lift of his eyebrows.

"Long hours as usual, but I think I'm near a breakthrough in one of the most important cases that our department's investigating right now," Hermione replied, stepping over to the table to get a better view of the plant Neville had just repotted.

"Careful," he warned suddenly, as one of the deep purple tendrils shot out towards Hermione's face, stopping just short of her nose. She gasped and took a hasty step backward, her hand flying up to cover her heart.

"Are you okay?" Neville said worriedly as he put a steadying hand on Hermione's arm. "Sorry—should've warned you sooner. Those things can take your eye out." Reaching forward, while speaking soft words of reassurance to the plant, he slowly slid it toward the middle of the table and away from Hermione.

"What is that thing?" Hermione asked breathlessly, casting a wary look at the tendrils.

"This is a species that has some promise medicinally," he replied, looking fondly at the quivering plant. "It's called a Dwarf Cwafien."

"Dwarf?" Hermione's eyes widened. "You mean there are larger ones?"

Neville nodded. "They're rare, thank goodness, as they're not as useful as the Dwarves, and much more dangerous. A fully grown Cwafien can punch a hole right through a person, if it feels threatened."

"Yes, well…I'd better get back to work," Hermione said with a distrustful glance at the other plants around her. "Good to see you, Neville. Tell Ginny hello for me. I guess I'll see you both at Molly and Arthur's on Sunday for lunch?"

"We'll be there, but you might see Ginny before then, as she's coming to visit Arthur this afternoon."

"Oh, good," Hermione said happily. "I hope she'll pop by for a moment."

"I'll tell her that you'd like for her to. George stopped by earlier. Came to the Ministry to renew their business licenses and apply for another to start a third store, I think," Neville said. "Sounds like they're growing quickly and doing well."

"That's wonderful," Hermione said, impressed. "Who would've thought it? They always seemed like they couldn't care less about responsibilities at school, but I guess they had their own plans all along."

"I know what you mean," Neville agreed. "I think I'm going to enjoy having them as brothers," he added, then suddenly peered into Hermione's eyes with concern. "Hermione, I don't mean to pry or offend, but are you getting enough rest?"

Hermione gave a rueful smile and shook her head. "Probably not as much as I should. I've been engrossed in my work, I guess." Hermione lowered her voice. "And I've had to deal with a new assistant, whose blundering has disrupted the office several times in the past week."

"He sounds like a mess."

"She. And mess is a good word for her," Hermione snorted. "She's managed to knock folders with important documents from my desk a few times."

"She sounds a bit like me," Neville smiled.

"Hardly, Neville," Hermione objected, but at Neville's raised eyebrows, she added with a slight smile, "Well, at least you've grown out of it. There doesn't seem to be much hope for her at this age."

"Ginny might not agree with my having grown out of it. I broke one of her favorite vases yesterday," Neville winced slightly at that memory. "Just don't overdo it with the long hours, all right? You won't be able to get anything done if you become ill."

"I hope I can get this case wrapped up and then take a few days off. But, then, you never know with such a hard-arsed boss," Hermione's lips quirked into a smile.

"Yeah…he's a real piece of work," Neville chuckled. "I'll speak to him on your behalf, if you think it'll help."

"Hmm, I might take you up on that," Hermione kidded back. "Actually, he's been trying to get me to take some time off for several months now."

"I hope you'll be able to take him up on his offer sooner than later."

"Me, too," Hermione replied, "but now I'd better be getting back, or Remus might just retract that offer."

Neville nodded. "See you soon, then. Get some rest and good luck with the new assistant."

"Ah, there you are," a voice trilled irritatingly from the entrance of Hermione's office, "I've brought some coffee for you."

"Yes, well…thanks, Shaula." Hermione got up hurriedly and met her assistant before she could reach her desk and knock anything else awry.

"You're welcome," Shaula replied, glancing at the parchments that Hermione had just been reading. Hermione shifted her body protectively in front of her desk. Shaula's gaze moved quickly back to Hermione's face and she said, "I hope I made the coffee like you take it. Black?"

Hermione nodded, taking the cup from the young woman. "That's right, thanks. Sorry, but I've really got to get back to that." She gestured to her work.

"Sure, I'll just leave you to it, then." Shaula turned and went in the direction of her cubicle, some of her dark hair falling from her unkempt chignon.

Hermione walked back around her desk and sat down gingerly, taking care not to spill her coffee on the folders she'd just organised. She took a quick sip and nearly choked. ' _Mother of Merlin, that's strong!'_ Hermione set the cup down and took a quick drink from the bottle of water she brought to work each day. ' _Oh, well, maybe it'll keep me on my toes and I'll be able to concentrate,'_ she thought, eyeing the cup. She braced herself for another sip.

Harry threw his head back in laughter. He and Hermione were enjoying a slightly long lunch at their favorite Muggle café, and she was telling him about her morning with her ditzy new assistant, Shaula Thuban. Harry wiped his eyes, and then draped an arm around her shoulders. Hermione scowled at him, but leaned into his warmth.

"Honestly, Harry, it's not funny! She's costing me valuable time, and I've been working almost 'round the clock for several weeks now to verify some of the evidence in the Farling case. _Your_ case, I might add."

"Sorry, I know the hours you've been putting in on that," he responded, trying to arrange his face into a contrite smile, and adding a shoulder squeeze for good measure. "Hopefully, she'll get herself together soon."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I would be thrilled if she would just remember to make sure her robes aren't tucked into the back of her pants when she comes out of the loo."

Hermione could feel Harry begin to shake with laughter again, and poked him in the side, causing him to jump.

"Hey!"

"Well you deserved that, laughing at my troubles."

Harry looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

Hermione felt her lips begin to twitch at the memory of her poor assistant turning around in circles, trying to see what Hermione was discreetly attempting to point out, and then sheepishly tugging the hem of her robes out of her undergarments. Hermione finally snorted with laughter.

"See! You think it's funny, too!" Harry said triumphantly.

"All right, all right," conceded Hermione on one last chuckle. "That was funny. But the 'wasting my time' part definitely isn't. At least she's always prompt to bring my coffee to me in the mornings." She added sarcastically, and then went on, "Anyway, I've almost sorted out the evidence from the codes hidden in those documents despite her—maybe today will be the day."

"I really hope so." Harry squeezed Hermione's shoulder again, and then pulled her a bit closer. He'd begun to worry about her this past week, as he noticed the darkening circles under her eyes and her recent tendency to leave most of her food untouched on her plate. He added softly, "Then I'd get to see you more often…I've been missing you."

Hermione felt her heart flutter at this, and looked quickly at Harry to find him smiling down at her.

' _What does he mean by that? Is he…'_

Hermione mentally smacked herself and tried to quash these thoughts yet another time. She had only ever been disappointed when they had traveled in this direction in the past.

"I've been missing you, too." She returned with a faint smile, and nervously changed the subject. "So, how's the new Auror working out in your office? Susan, is it?" Hermione asked, reaching for her orange juice.

"Stephanie. She seems to be doing rather well, as her partner has nothing but good things to say. She's a great girl and actually—Hermione, are you all right?" Harry asked abruptly, watching Hermione's hand through narrowed eyes as it trembled, rocking her juice, while she lifted her glass to her lips.

Hermione took a quick sip, and then nodded as she set the juice down. "Another of Shaula's talents is making very strong coffee. I guess I've got too much caffeine running through me," she said, looking perplexedly at her shaky hands.

"Oh, my!" Hermione squeaked, noticing the time on her wristwatch. She downed the rest of her juice, and dug clumsily in her handbag for some money to pay for her lunch, as she hastily got to her feet. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I've really got to get back. Maybe we can catch up later?"

Harry rose quickly to stand beside Hermione, and gently tugged her hand from her purse. "I've got it today," he said softly. "I know you're in a hurry. And you know you can pop in any time. Hope to see you very soon." Harry checked his watch. "I've got to get going, too, as I've a meeting with the boss at Gringotts."

"Thanks for lunch then, and tell Remus I said hello," Hermione smiled at him, closed her handbag, and pulled the strap onto her shoulder.

"You're welcome, and I will. Hope your afternoon goes better than your morning has. And lay off that coffee." He leaned forward quickly and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly at this contact, and she had to stop the hand that wanted to rise to the place Harry's lips had just warmed.

Harry didn't normally kiss her goodbye.

' _Had he finally…'_

Hermione shook her head to clear it, and then winced as she became aware of the beginnings of another headache. She tried to relax her shoulder muscles as she walked hurriedly back to her office, not even noticing the slight drizzle that was dampening her face.

She'd think about Harry later. Right now, there was a job to do and an assistant to set straight.

"I hear congratulations are in order." Ginny's tapping heels fell into step beside Hermione just after she'd walked out of her office door to leave for the weekend. "Remus stopped in just a moment ago to let Dad know that you've completed your research on the evidence for some big case."

Hermione smiled tiredly. "Yes, I did as a matter of fact, thanks. I think we've got what we need for conviction. I'm just on my way down the hall to let Harry know, since he's the primary Auror for this one."

"Speaking of Harry," Ginny asked in a soft voice, "Anything…interesting going on there? I know you've been spending quite a bit of time together since Ron's been touring with the national team."

"Funny you should ask," Hermione replied, glancing quickly around, as they continued walking, and felt warmth invade her cheeks.

She told Ginny how Harry had acted, and what he had said during their lunch, ending with, "we've had more time alone together and I…well, I'd hoped that would help him see what could be between us. But these past several weeks, I've spent so much time with this case that I've been a bit worried. Hopefully, we can pick up where we left off."

"Well, I thought something was going to happen between you two last year when Harry took off work to see you through the flu. Sent that Sarah girl he was dating right around the twist—you should've heard her screeching at him in the hall outside the Aurors' offices," Ginny smirked as Hermione smiled at the memory of Harry taking care of her when she had been so ill.

"Anyway," Ginny continued quietly, "sounds like he was trying to let you know at lunch that maybe he's seen the light where you're concerned.

"I certainly hope so," Hermione whispered as they neared the door to Harry's office. She peeked in to find the office empty, and then said disappointedly, "Oh, well. I guess they've left a bit early as it's Friday."

Ginny made a sympathetic sound, then asked, "Why don't you just Apparate to his flat?"

"I might later—he did say to pop in when I could," Hermione mused. "But I'd like to get out of these clothes and into something more comfortable first."

Ginny nodded with a grimace. "I know what you mean," she said glancing down at her feet, which were clad in strappy heels.

"So, how's married life?" Hermione asked, hitching up a smile.

"Lovely," Ginny sighed happily, her mind far away from her aching feet now. She and Neville had gotten back from their honeymoon only a week ago.

"I'm so glad you're happy." Hermione answered, trying to keep the wistfulness out of her voice. "You and Neville make a lovely couple. I peeked in on him this morning, did he tell you?"

Ginny nodded and giggled. "He told me about the plant attacking you."

"That thing almost smashed my nose!"

"I've learned to just stand in the door until he tells me it's safe," Ginny replied. "Some of those plants…well, you just never know. Did Neville tell you about Fred and George's new shop?"

"He said George had been here earlier to inquire about a new license. Where's the new shop going to be?" Hermione asked.

"Near Dublin." Ginny replied.

"Dublin?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"In Shíoraí Fáilte—I think it's the largest wizarding community in Ireland." Ginny shrugged.

"I've heard of it—just south of Dublin near the coast, isn't it?" Hermione mused, but then asked, "Are they going to move there?"

"I don't believe so. They seem to like living over their shop in Diagon Alley. I think they're in negotiations with a local man about overseeing the new place for them." Ginny answered. "We'll just have to ask them when we see them next. You know, I don't guess I've laid eyes on them since our wedding."

They had reached the Ministry's Disapparation Point, in the Atrium, next to the Floo Area. Hermione gave Ginny a quick hug saying, "Well, have a good weekend. See you and Neville for Sunday dinner at The Burrow?"

"Looking forward to it," Ginny nodded, and then added with a sly grin, "Let me know straight away of any… _developments_ with Harry." She winked, but then scrutinizing Hermione, added, "And tell him I said to take good care of you…you've been working too hard."

"Hmmm," Hermione sighed gratefully as she slid down into the warm, bubbly water. She lowered her chin close to her chest and tilted her head from side to side, stretching her aching neck muscles. Hermione slid further into the fragrant water, letting the bath envelope her like a favorite quilt.

Handel's _Water Music_ drifted in from her stereo, calming and healing her nerves from her workday. If only she could sleep for just a bit…but then she might miss the chance to see Harry, and that wouldn't do. No rest for the weary. Seeing Harry would lift her spirits and make her feel better, anyway.

Hermione soaked for half an hour, then finally dragged herself out of the tub to towel off. Standing before her closet, she ran her hand through her damp hair, as she surveyed her wardrobe with a critical eye.

After some contemplation, she chose a silvery blue jumper that Harry had once complimented and paired it with some dark jeans.

Back in the bathroom, Hermione pulled her hair up and clasped it into a riotous ponytail, loosening some tendrils to frame her face. She quickly applied just a little make-up and spritzed some light cinnamon-vanilla scent over her. Hermione studied herself critically in the mirror. After tweaking her hair a bit, she gave a quick nod to herself, satisfied.

A lovely feeling of anticipation spread through her as she thought of spending the evening with Harry. Her heart swelled at the idea that he might finally be seeing her as something more than his best friend.

With a cheerful smile, Hermione turned and walked into her drawing room, preparing to go to Harry's. Impulsively, she hurried into her kitchen and grabbed two butterbeers from her fridge. Holding one in each hand, she Apparated.

Next second, Hermione was standing in the entryway to Harry's flat. She took a breath, trying to calm her nerves, and then walked forward and around the corner.

She froze.

There was Harry.

Hermione stifled a gasp.

There was Harry standing in the middle of his flat with his arms around another woman…kissing her passionately.

A noise like the roar of an ocean wave began to build through Hermione's head and suddenly, her lungs didn't seem to be working properly. Then, her legs began to feel odd and she knew she needed to get out of there. Now. Before her distress grew to embarrassing and uncontrollable proportions.

But no luck. As she tried to quietly step back into the entryway, Harry must have sensed her movement. He broke off the kiss, looking embarrassed, but said brightly, "Hermione! This is great! You can meet Stephanie." He put his arm around the pretty blonde and pulled her towards Hermione.

"Hermione, this is Stephanie Fourne, our newest Auror. Stephanie, Hermione Granger."

There was else nothing for it. Hermione mechanically shifted both butterbeers to her left hand, reaching her right out to shake Stephanie's.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione forced the nicest smile she could muster, all the while praying inwardly that she would be able to maintain her composure.

"You, too. Harry talks about you all the time." Stephanie's smile was genuine, but Hermione could see the confusion in her eyes, and knew that this woman was aware that Hermione was not as pleased to meet her as she had hoped.

Hermione turned to Harry, who was only beginning to notice her overly bright eyes.

"Hermione?" He put a hand gently on her shoulder, as his eyebrows worriedly knit together. "You okay?"

Hermione nodded quickly, trying not to meet his eyes. She knew it would be her undoing. "Just a hard week at work, you know. Well, I'm obviously interrupting, so I'd better get going." She turned back to Stephanie. "So nice to meet you." Hermione was proud of herself for smiling and keeping her voice steady.

"Thanks, you too." It was obvious to Hermione that Stephanie had some inkling of why Hermione was trying to make such a hasty exit. The awareness in Stephanie's eyes made Hermione feel even more pitiful.

"Hermione?" The look on Harry's face was just too much. She knew it was only a matter of seconds before she lost it.

"I'll see you Sunday at The Burrow, okay?" Hermione said breathlessly, trying desperately to keep herself under control. "Bye." She turned and fled back to the entryway, where she disappeared with a loud crack.

Harry stood staring for a moment, and then turned to Stephanie with a worried look. "I'm sorry. She obviously wasn't feeling very well," He apologized. "Hermione's usually much friendlier than that. She's been working really long hours lately, trying to uncover and verify some of the evidence in one of our hardest cases."

"I understand…" Stephanie nodded. As a matter of fact, she understood much more than she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sparks and Embers – Chapter Two**

 **Author's Note:** I'm sorry some of my scenes seem to suddenly switch with no warning. The decorative scene breaks that I have in my Word doc aren't translating to this site. I'm going to try something else and hope that it works. If it doesn't work, and anyone has suggestions, please let me know. Also, someone asked if this would end H/Hr. It definitely will! Thanks for reading!

Hermione reappeared in her flat, stumbled, and collapsed to her knees, finally allowing her feelings to break through the façade she'd kept up at Harry's. The wail that had been building in her chest now rose painfully through her throat. She dropped the bottles of butterbeer, covered her face with her hands and curled over, resting her forehead on the floor.

' _How could she have been so stupid? How could she have let herself get carried away like this again? She must have seemed so pathetic to Stephanie, who had been obviously aware of Hermione's feelings.'_

Horrible sobs began to escape her lips, racking her body, but she reached for her wand and managed to perform a silencing charm on the room. Another thought slammed into her consciousness, causing a sharp intake of air.

' _What if Harry, knowing that she had been upset about something, followed her here?'_

She couldn't, no, _wouldn't_ let him see her like this.

Hermione stood quickly, her chest still heaving, and hurriedly wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She could feel herself growing dizzy with her erratic breathing, but made a hasty decision to Apparate to Ron's empty flat. When she got there, though, she almost immediately realized that this was the second place Harry would look.

' _Ginny's?'_ She wondered, pacing back and forth within a small space, holding her aching head. _'No, he would check there next.'_

Making a split-second decision, Hermione disappeared again.

ooooooo

"Well…" Harry began disquietly, pausing for one more glance toward his entryway. "Ready to go to dinner?"

"More than," Stephanie replied, keeping her voice bright, trying to lighten the mood. "Seems like ages since lunch. I'm starved."

Harry held out his hand, and Stephanie slid her fingers in between his.

They Apparated to a narrow alley just off Haymarket, and walked the rest of the way to Galileo's. Harry and Stephanie had discovered that they shared a liking for Italian food, and Galileo's was a place that Stephanie had enjoyed for some time.

They were soon seated by one of the windows and each was looking at their menu, trying to decide what to eat.

Harry wished his stomach wasn't in such a knot. All he could see was the look in Hermione's eyes, and he had a very uncomfortable feeling that he had somehow caused it. Although he couldn't imagine what he'd—

"Harry?" Stephanie's voice broke through his thoughts. "I don't think you've heard a word I've said."

Harry tensed just a bit, embarrassed. "Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I asked if you'd ever seen Phantom?" She gestured toward Her Majesty's Theater, where a steady stream of theater goers was adding to the queue to purchase tickets.

"Yes, actually, but it's been about a year," Harry answered, trying to give his full attention to this conversation.

"What did you think?"

Harry shrugged. "I thought it was very well done." He tried to push aside his memory of Hermione clutching at this arm when the phantom's voice ghosted eerily from different parts of the theater. And how she'd buried her face in his shoulder when Christine had been kidnapped from her dressing room.

"Well done?" Stephanie raised an eyebrow, surprised that had been the extent of Harry's reaction to the lavish production.

"Well, yes…I enjoyed it." Harry replied, still distracted no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on the conversation at hand. "So, have you seen it?"

"Mmmhmm." Stephanie studied Harry's expression covertly. It was obvious to her that he was still thinking about what had happened in his flat, and she was determined to put his mind back on her and their date.

"What did you think of it?" Harry asked, trying to sound interested.

Stephanie was pleased that he had asked. "I thought it was a lovely show, but I took my niece with me, and I think she was a bit young for it," Stephanie smiled at her memory. "She was a bit clingy most of the way through."

Harry nodded. "I had a similar experience."

"Really?" Stephanie asked. "Were you with someone too young for the scarier parts?"

Harry smiled. "Er, no. I went with Hermione and she got a bit spooked during some of the scenes. I think I lost circulation in my arm several times, she was holding on so tight."

Stephanie forced a laugh. _'Great. Way to keep things focused on Hermione,'_ she mentally chided herself, but then replied, "It can be rather creepy in parts."

They ordered their entrees, then sat quietly as they munched on the bread that the waiter had brought to their table. Harry's silence made Stephanie feel even more uneasy. She had always heard rumors regarding Harry and Hermione's relationship and was well aware of the history they shared from their school days—who wasn't, as it was common knowledge in the Wizarding World? She'd even been warned by a well-meaning co-worker that she was fighting a losing battle if she planned on winning Harry's heart.

' _Well, he's here with_ me _now. If he has such strong feelings for Hermione, then why aren't they together?'_

But the longer Stephanie watched Harry, and worked to negotiate around the long silences in their conversation, she grew increasingly sure that the rumors were true, whether or not the best friends were aware of their feelings.

Whether or not Harry was aware, anyway. Stephanie was pretty sure that Hermione knew how she felt about Harry.

Stephanie looked at him from under her lashes as she took a bite of gnocchi. He was obviously worried, his mind still on the recent events that had unfolded in his flat.

Still looking at Harry, Stephanie couldn't help but want to hex Hermione. Harry was such a great guy. Handsome, well-mannered, kind, generous…and a fabulous kisser. Stephanie had wanted to see what else the great Harry Potter was fabulous at doing, but it was still early in their relationship, and he hadn't shown any overt interest in taking things that far yet.

Harry picked at his food. The bites he'd tried to swallow earlier had seemed too bulky for his throat.

Questions spun through his mind, making him even more uncomfortable. _'What had Hermione so upset? Where'd she gone? Why hadn't he just excused himself from this date and gone to check on her?'_

Harry put his fork down on his plate, folded his napkin, and slumped slightly in his chair. He knew he wasn'tbeing good company for Stephanie, and although he felt badly about it, he couldn't seem to wrench his mind from his best friend.

Stephanie took note of Harry's giving up on his dinner and thought long and hard for a moment. She didn't expect for Harry to put her before his best friend at this stage of their relationship, but Stephanie knew that if Harry ever figured out what Hermione likely felt for him...

"Would you like to leave?" Stephanie asked hesitantly, hoping with all her heart that Harry would say no.

After a long moment, Harry looked apologetically at Stephanie and nodded. "I think I need to check on Hermione."

Stephanie sighed inwardly, but put on a brave smile as Harry paid the bill and they went back to his flat.

He stood for just a bit, running a hand along the fireplace mantle, his eyes lingering on a picture of Hermione and him just after they'd completed Auror training. Then his gaze shifted to where Hermione had last stood.

"I know she's been working hard for quite a while, and she's tired—that's obvious. I just can't figure out what's got her upset. She seemed to be having success with her research when we talked at lunch. Maybe she's had a hard day?" He looked at Stephanie as though wanting confirmation of his thoughts.

Stephanie remained silent for a moment, struggling internally. She didn't want to have this conversation with Harry. Everything in her wanted to shrug and agree with what Harry had just said. But in the end, even though she knew what it would cost, her conscience won out.

Putting her hand gently on Harry's arm, Stephanie began, "I don't think she was upset because she'd had a hard day."

Harry gave her a questioning look.

"Couldn't you see it?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"See what?"

"Harry, didn't you see her eyes?"

"Well, yes…I could tell she wasn't feeling well but—"

"For an Auror, you're missing something important," Stephanie shook her head with a rueful smile. "Hermione wasn't feeling unwell, and she wasn't upset because of a hard workday. That was pain in her eyes."

"Pain?" Harry tensed and wheeled round toward the entryway. "I need to go to her, then. If someone's hurt her—"

"Someone has…you."

" _Me?"_ Harry turned to stare at Stephanie. "What in the world are you talking about?" But something inside him knew that she was right, even though he still didn't know what he'd done.

"The last thing she was expecting tonight was to find you with another woman."

"Well, I could tell she was surprised, but—"

"Can you not see how she feels about you?" Stephanie fought the urge to let the exasperation show in her voice.

"What d'you mean?" Harry said, flummoxed.

Stephanie sighed resignedly. "I think she loves you."

He smiled, and started to interrupt with, "Of course, she's my be-", but Stephanie silenced him with, "And not as your best friend. She's _in_ love with you."

"In love with me…" Harry stood stock still for a moment, and then sat heavily on the sofa. He felt the cushions shift as Stephanie sat down beside him, and he turned to her.

"From where I was standing, it was fairly obvious, and I'm surprised you haven't been able to see it." Stephanie smiled wryly, then continued, "I really like you, and I'd be happy to continue this relationship with you and see where it takes us. But even though I would, I want you to talk with Hermione. I know from the way you've spoken about her that your relationship is far too important not to talk about this. She's a huge part of your life. Frankly, I've wondered in the past weeks just how important, given the way you act when you talk about her."

Harry nodded, unable to reply.

"Harry, just go."

"I really—"

"Please go, it's all right."

He stood quickly, compelled to see if Stephanie was right. He turned, clasped her hand quickly, and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Thanks," he said breathlessly. "I guess I'm going, then. Can you get home all right?"

Stephanie nodded. "Go."

Harry hesitated but after one last nervous look at Stephanie, disappeared.

"You owe me, Hermione Granger. Damn it, you _really_ owe me," Stephanie whispered as she looked around Harry's flat for what she knew would be the last time.

ooooooo

"Hermione?!" Harry called as he hurried through her flat, pausing only long enough to glance into each room that he passed.

"Damn it, where could she _be_?"

Harry knew she had been there. He had seen the two unopened bottles of butterbeer lying haphazardly on the floor of her reception room. Hermione wouldn't have just left them there like that unless something was very wrong. Harry's stomach began to feel like a squeezed-out tube of toothpaste.

A thought jumped into his head, _'Ron's!',_ and he Apparated.

He went through the same thing in Ron's flat, but no Hermione. He could tell she'd been there too, though. Her scent still lingered in the air in Ron's entryway.

' _Where is she?'_ he thought desperately, as he paced back and forth.

The only other place he could think of was Neville and Ginny's, but he wasn't about to just appear unexpectedly in the newlyweds' home. Harry strode quickly over to the fireplace, retrieved the jar of Floo powder, and knelt in front of the firebox. He stuck his head in the green flames, and shouted, "Havenhill!", making sure to keep his eyes closed until Ginny answered his call.

"Neville, it's Harry," Ginny said, and he could hear her footsteps coming to the hearth.

"Hermione—have you seen her?" He interrupted as he opened his eyes. Ginny's expression became worried as she heard the tone of Harry's voice and saw the look on his face.

"I saw her at the Ministry today just as she was leaving," Ginny replied quickly. "I walked with her down to your office because she wanted to give you the news that she'd finished her work on some case that you're heading up. She said she might pop over to see you, though."

"She did."

"Well, then what's happened?" Ginny asked, growing more worried.

Harry was silent for a moment, but then answered, "I don't think she was expecting me to have company."

"What do you mean, 'have company'?" Ginny asked warily, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, she kind of walked in on me and another woman." Harry's eyes darted away for a moment, but then returned to Ginny's. "We were…kissing."

"Oh, no…" Ginny breathed, her eyes going wide.

He could see knowledge in Ginny's eyes, and felt even more frustrated.

"You knew?" he demanded, his eyes flashing.

Ginny tried to remain calm and regain control of her facial expression. "I'm not going to discuss Hermione's feelings with you—you need to talk with her."

"Why do you think I'm trying to find her," Harry ground out, not at all pleased with Ginny's response.

"You've been to her flat?"

Harry nodded dejectedly. "I'm at Ron's now, and she's not in either place. Any ideas?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "The only other place I can think of is my parents' house. If you'll get off the Network, I'll check and get right back to you, all right?"

"Thanks, Ginny." Harry said, then drew back from the firebox. He sank heavily down on the hearthrug to wait as thoughts surged through his mind. _Hermione…in love with him. Oh, God...how had he been so stupid?_

His face dropped into his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sparks and Embers – Chapter Three**

Hermione appeared with a crack in front of a shop in Diagon Alley, hoping it would still be open. She rushed almost blindly to the door, grateful when the knob turned in her hand.

"Hermione?" a familiar voice rang out in surprise.

Through her tears, Hermione saw someone rapidly approaching her, and then felt hands on her shoulders.

"What's happened?" George quickly asked, alarmed.

Hermione shook her head, unable to reply as sobs rose in her throat once again. George slid his arms around her, pulling her close and she collapsed against him.

"There, there, it's going to be all right," he whispered, rubbing circles on her back with one hand.

After a bit, Hermione felt herself being Apparated and the next moment, she knew she was in Fred and George's flat above the joke shop. George led her to the sofa and pulled her down next to him. He shifted Hermione so that her head rested against his shoulder and he held her as she cried, murmuring comfortingly to her as he stroked her hair. After a while, she quieted and fell into an exhausted sleep in George's arms.

ooooo

George winced as he heard footsteps clomping noisily up the stairs. The lock clicked open and the door swung wide with the rustle of a paper bag as his twin walked in.

"I'm ba—" Fred began in a sing-song voice, holding up a bag of take-away from their favorite Indian restaurant, but stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed the two sitting on the couch and George's finger to his lips.

Fred's eyes widened in surprise as he recognized Hermione. "What's going on?" he whispered worriedly.

"She showed up in the shop about an hour ago all upset, so I brought her up here," George whispered back. "What took you so long?"

Fred shrugged. "Ran into Angelina in front of Fortescue's and we stepped in for a bit of ice cream. Any idea what's got Hermione so upset?"

George shook his head and looked disquietedly down at Hermione's tear-stained face. "None at all—she wouldn't or couldn't say. It must've been really something, though. She cried for quite a while before she finally fell asleep. Odd she came here. Wonder why she didn't go to Harry? Unless…" George's eyes lifted quickly to Fred's, "unless it's something to do with Harry."

"George…" Fred said quietly, shaking his head. "Don't."

"What? I'm not—"

Just then, a small pop announced the appearance of Ginny's head in the fire.

Seeing Fred, she said breathlessly, "Have you seen—", and then her eyes caught sight of Hermione, asleep in George's arms. A pained look shadowed her eyes as she said quietly, "Oh…poor thing."

Fred quickly sat down by the hearth and asked in a low voice, "Do you know what's happened, then?"

Ginny sighed and nodded. "She popped over to Harry's after work—she thought he'd invited her—and he was with another woman. She walked in on them as they were kissing. Harry's beside himself with worry…he had no idea of Hermione's feelings."

"Idiot!" George shook his head. "He's had her right in front of his eyes all this time, and here he goes and buggers it up. He's a bloody fool, he is!"

Hermione shifted in George's arms as Ginny met her brother's angry gaze.

"Shhh, George…" Ginny whispered reproachfully.

Hermione shifted again, and then blearily raised her tear-stained face.

George's attention refocused swiftly on Hermione. "You're all right, darling," he said softly, brushing Hermione's damp hair from her face. "You're all right…just rest a bit. You've had a rough time of it."

George missed the worried look that passed between Fred and Ginny.

"I thought I heard Ginny," Hermione said, looking bemusedly up at George.

"You did," he nodded. "She's come here looking for you."

Hermione turned to the fireplace as Ginny asked anxiously, "Hermione, are you all right?"

After a long moment, Hermione shook her head, and then asked, "I guess you know what's happened?"

Ginny nodded and said quietly, "Harry's looking for you—he's terribly worried."

Hermione sat up and said in a tremulous voice, "Does he know?"

Ginny hesitated, but then nodded again. "I think he's finally realized…he's waiting at Ron's. I need to get back to him and let him know where you are…that you're all right." She moved as though to leave.

"Wait!" Hermione said quickly, but then went on in a small voice, "Does he…did he say anything about what he feels?"

Ginny shook her head apologetically and replied, "I didn't ask and he didn't say." Ginny got ready to leave again. "I'll go and let him know you're all right, and that Fred and George are taking care of you. I'll be right back."

"No!" Hermione said in a panicky voice. "I don't want him to know where I am right now—not 'til I know how he feels!" She turned desperately to George. "Can you ward this flat so that Harry can't Floo or Apparate in? Please, I need some time."

"Of course…if that's what you want," George nodded, glancing at Fred, who nodded back slowly.

"It is." Hermione's eyes began to fill as she turned back to Ginny. "You can tell him I'm all right, but under no circumstances do I want him to know where I am…please."

"But Hermione," Ginny protested, "you two need to talk!"

"I know-I know…I just can't," Hermione said raggedly, her head pounding as tears began to course down her cheeks again. "At least not right now. I can't..."

"Hermione," Ginny whispered tearfully, "he's your best friend…he didn't realize…"

"Please, Ginny! I can't talk to him right now… I know I need to, but I just can't...not until I know how he feels," Hermione repeated as she cast her eyes down. "You don't know what it's been like these past seven years." Her voice held so much pain that Ginny took a sharp breath, and George gathered Hermione more closely to him.

Hermione continued to speak through her tears. "I just can't just stand aside anymore and see him love someone else, all the while pretending to be happy for him. Pretending that I'm not wishing every second that it was me in his arms, me in his thoughts, me that he loves." She ended on a sob and buried her face in George's chest. He stroked her hair and made quiet shushing noises.

"I'm going to let Harry know she's all right," Ginny said quietly to Fred. "I'll be back after I've spoken with him." And with a small pop, Ginny disappeared.

Fred stood quietly for a moment, catching George's eye and holding his gaze for a bit. Then he turned, taking the bag of cooling food to the kitchen and put it in the fridge. He didn't feel like eating just then. He heaved a sigh, then shook his head and lifted his worried eyes in the direction of the lounge where he knew his brother was still comforting Hermione.

' _Of all the places she could have gone, why'd she have to come here?'_

ooooo

Ginny drew back from the fire, needing to compose herself for a moment before she spoke to Harry again. As she mopped at her eyes with her sleeve, she felt Neville sit on the floor beside her.

"Can I help, love?" he asked softly. He slid an arm around her and pulled her to his side.

Ginny rested against him as she briefly explained what had transpired that day between Harry and Hermione. Neville groaned sympathetically when he heard what Hermione had seen at Harry's flat. Ginny finished sadly with, "…and now, I've got to tell Harry that she doesn't want to see him."

Neville shook his head and said, "Well, thank goodness George still had the shop open when she got there."

"Actually," Ginny said hesitantly, "I'm not so sure that was such a good thing."

"What do you mean?" Neville looked confusedly at her.

"Erm…this isn't common knowledge, so please keep this just between you and me."

"Of course," Neville responded.

"Well, George had feelings for Hermione at one point several years ago and I think he's yet to sort them out." Ginny's eyes cut to Neville's. "He asked her to the Yule Ball, but Viktor had beaten him to it."

"I had no idea…" Neville said, raising his eyebrows and, smiling wryly, went on, "Well, Hermione certainly was popular that year."

"Yes, she was," Ginny's mouth quirked into a rueful smile. "Of course, Hermione had to turn George down as she was already going with Viktor. Most people didn't notice that George didn't go to the ball, except for a bit to talk to Ludo Bagman. He left right after that."

Ginny sighed. "I asked him about it the next day and he told me what had happened. He said he didn't feel like going to the ball—didn't want to watch Hermione with Viktor. I was a bit shocked that he felt strongly enough about Hermione that he didn't ask someone else or just go by himself to have fun."

"What stopped him from asking her out after that?" Neville asked.

Ginny looked down at her hands. "Well, when we were talking the day after the ball, I told him that Hermione had let it slip to me, just the week before, that she thought she had romantic feelings for Harry after I said that I was done with my crush on him. I didn't want George pursuing someone that might never be his—didn't want him to go through what I had with Harry. The look on George's face was…very sad for a moment, but then he seemed to just shake it off and became his usual happy-go-lucky self again."

Ginny paused for a moment, but then continued, "Hermione seemed to give up on Harry ever returning her feelings in their sixth year and turned to Ron. I thought that it would be all right for me to see what might be possible between Harry and me, but little did I know that I was only adding to Hermione's pain. She put on a very brave face, and I think she was honestly happy for me, but I've come to realise that it was difficult for her. I'd also thought for a time that George had moved on from his feelings, but I've seen signs throughout the years that he probably hasn't."

"He's not really dated much, has he?" Neville asked thoughtfully.

"A bit here and there, but never for very long," Ginny replied. "What worries me is that sometimes, when George thinks no one is looking, he watches Hermione."

"Are you sure you're not reading more into—"

"It's not the watching in itself, Neville, it's the _way_ he does it. And the expression that forms on his face—I swear, sometimes I've had to catch my breath when I've seen it."

Ginny raised her eyes back to the fire and made a small gasp. "I've kept Harry waiting too long! Listen, would you send Pheid to Ron and let him know what's happened? He'd want to know, I'm sure. I wonder if I ought to owl Luna, too…" Ginny shook her head. "I'll think about that later."

Neville stood hastily to get some parchment as Ginny grabbed some Floo powder from the silver pot on the hearth and, threw it in the fire, saying, "Candlestick's End!" and then leaned into the green flames.

ooooo

Harry paced the floor waiting.

' _What in the name of God was taking Ginny so long?'_

He couldn't work out if the length of time he had been waiting should signal something good or bad. Harry sank onto the sofa with a heavy sigh.

' _Hermione…_ '

He didn't know quite yet what to make of all this—her feelings…and his feelings.

He'd been struggling these past thirty, no (he checked his watch), thirty-five minutes trying to take all this in and sort it out. Now that he'd thought about it, he'd come to the unsettling conclusion that he had been a fool not to see how Hermione felt, and he became more and more anxious as the minutes ticked by.

Hermione had never run from him. She'd stood toe to toe with him and argued her point, or had sat by silently and let him blunder through, when he was being stubborn. Hell, she'd even gone along with him when he'd been wrong, and she knew it.

Hermione had never left him.

She'd been at his side, regardless, most of his Wizarding life. Even when he'd been a thorn. Even when he'd been careless with her friendship. She'd stayed with him and been willing to risk everything for him, time after time.

He'd never experienced a time that Hermione had chosen to make herself inaccessible to him. Until now.

Harry raked his fingers roughly through his hair.

' _What was keeping Ginny?'_

Harry had just stood to continue his pacing when Ginny's head popped back into the fire. He hurried to the hearth and dropped to his hands and knees.

"Is she all right? Where is she?" The words tumbled out of his mouth.

Ginny hesitated for a moment, then said, "She's safe, Harry."

Harry could see the troubled look in Ginny's eyes and he felt as though someone had clenched his heart in their fist. "Ginny, where is she? I need to see her." Tendrils of fear were winding around his stomach.

"Harry—I'm so sorry—she doesn't want to see you right now," Ginny said, trying to blink back the tears that were prickling her eyes.

"Doesn't want…doesn't want to see me?" he asked, as he tried to process this information.

Ginny shook her head slowly, "She won't let me tell you where she is."

"But…how am I supposed to talk with her…Ginny, how am I supposed to tell her…" Harry's voice trailed off. ' _What exactly did he want to tell her?'_

"I don't know, Harry," Ginny replied with a hitch in her voice, "I'm so sorry!"

"D-did she say when she might be ready to talk with me?" Harry was beginning to feel light-headed and the green flames seemed to swim before his eyes.

Ginny shook her head again and said hesitantly, "Harry…I hate to say this, but, honestly, it may be a while. Hermione was more distraught than I've seen her in a very long time."

Ginny paused a long moment, carefully deliberating her next words, and then finally continued, "I don't mean to be cruel, Harry, but it's been so painful for her to watch you with other women, and she's had to for several years now. When I spoke with her this afternoon, she felt so hopeful after your lunch today that you were beginning to feel more for her than just friendship. Seeing you tonight with…well, it hurt her terribly."

Harry closed his eyes, pushed himself back on his knees, and dropped his face in his hands, remembering the look on Hermione's face just before she'd left his flat. "I've got to find her…I've got to!" Harry lifted his eyes and focused them intensely on Ginny's.

"Please, Ginny," he begged. "Please tell me where she is—I've got to see her!"

"I want to very much, but I can't!" Ginny said, obviously stricken. "Please understand—Hermione needs to be able to trust me right now, and if I went against her at this point, I'm not sure our friendship would ever be the same again."

Harry wanted very much to protest, but he resisted. He was the one that had made a mess of things, and he wasn't going to put that kind of pressure on Ginny.

He lowered his eyes again and nodded. "I understand, and I won't put you in that position. Would you please let her know that I do want to talk to her, when she's ready? Tell her I couldn't be sorrier and that I'm missing her already."

"Harry," Ginny asked quietly, "I don't mean to pry, but how do you feel about Hermione? She wants to know before she speaks with you again."

"I—I'm not sure how to answer that question, Ginny," Harry said wretchedly. "I've been trying to sort this out while you were gone. This is all so new…I guess I need a bit more time before I can give an answer."

Ginny nodded, but Harry could tell by the look on her face that she was flummoxed by his indecisive answer. "I'll be back later, Harry. Try and get some rest—this will all work out," she tried to reassure him, and then disappeared from the flames.

After a long moment, Harry got up, crossed the room, and sank down on Ron's sofa. Slouching into the cushions, he sighed.

' _Why didn't he know how he felt about Hermione?'_

' _It shouldn't be that difficult, should it?'_

' _Did he or did he not have any feelings that were the romantic kind of love for Hermione?'_

' _Didn't people have a sudden "fireworks" moment of realization, when they realized they were in love?'_

He had always expected it to be an exciting, overwhelming feeling that came careening into his consciousness when he found the right girl.

Trumpets, shooting stars…that kind of thing.

But as much as he thought about it, no epiphanies came to him. No grand realizations burgeoned in his mind.

Hermione was just _there._

Always there. In almost every memory for the past eleven years, happy ones as well as sad.

Harry knew he could count on her for fun times, as well as support in difficult times. She was certainly important to him, and he liked her company very much—there was no one else he'd rather spend his time with, come to think of it. He could absolutely be himself with her. She knew him better than anyone, and liked him just as he was.

Harry didn't know how long he'd been sitting there wracking his brain, when a _Crack!_ broke the silence, and his eyes snapped up to see Ron standing in the entryway, clad in his red and white Quidditch uniform.

"What're you doing here?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Ginny and Neville owled, and let me know something had happened between you and Hermione," Ron said as he walked toward the sofa, peeling off his protective Keeper gear and dropping it on the floor as he went. "I came as soon as I could. We've just finished beating Wales, or I'd've been here sooner. Our Seeker is all right, but he doesn't hold a candle to you—wish you'd reconsider playing fo—"

"Ron…" Harry frowned at him.

"Oh…Hermione…problems…right," Ron nodded, refocusing, as he sat in a chair across from Harry. "So, fill me in on what's happened."

Harry didn't really want to go over it again, but he sighed and proceeded to tell Ron all that had transpired, ending with, "…and what's wrong with me that I don't know how I feel about Hermione?"

Ron, who, to his credit, had sat, quietly taking in all that Harry said, shook his head and said, "Nothing's wrong with you mate. But here's a question: have you ever been in love with any of the women you've dated? You're not really one to talk about your feelings in that area."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Ron stopped him with a lift of his hand. "I'm not talking about sex, Harry."

Just then, green flames roared up with a whoosh, and Luna glided out of the fireplace.

"Hello, love," Luna greeted Ron with a soft kiss, which he returned. "I heard you had a good game against Wales. Hi, Harry," she added.

"Hi, Luna," Harry said quietly.

Luna looked from Harry to Ron, sensing the tension in the air. "What's happened?" she asked.

Ron looked at Harry. "Do you mind if she knows?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. He stared at his feet as Ron recounted the situation to Luna, ending with, "…and he's just not sure about his feelings for her."

Luna sat beside Harry. After a few moments, she turned her luminous eyes towards Harry and said softly, "I'm sorry. That's a difficult position to find yourself in." Changing tack just a bit, she asked, "Do you think you've ever been in love? And what I really mean is have you ever let yourself be vulnerable to someone? Ever let yourself be taken over by what you feel for one person?"

Harry was silent, but met Luna's gaze. His heart sank as he didn't think that he couldn't answer "yes" to any of these questions.

"Ron asked me the same question before you got here. What's wrong with me?" he asked quietly. "What if I'm not capable of that kind of relationship?"

"I think you're capable, Harry," Luna replied thoughtfully.

"So, do you think that I don't know how…or that I'm afraid?" Harry asked, not sure that he wanted to hear the answer.

"Not necessarily either." Ron responded. He paused to think for a moment, and then continued. "You already have an intimate relationship with Hermione."

Harry looked taken aback. "She and I have never—"

At this point, Luna rose, saying, "I'll go and make tea so you two can talk." Ron nodded and squeezed her hand as she left.

"I'm not talking physical. I'm talking about mentally…emotionally," Ron clarified. "You two have shared more deeply in each other's lives than many old married couples have done. More than she and I have, and more that you and I have, truth be told."

When Harry didn't respond, Ron continued, "I think you tend to go to a certain level of openness with other people and stop just before you become uncomfortable. I don't think you do it consciously…it's not as though you go running from having close relationships, but you'll only let it go so far, and then that's that. Remember what you told me about why Julie, Renee, and Charlotte broke it off with you?"

Harry nodded slowly, his eyes downcast. "They said that they felt as though I was withholding a part of myself from them—that they didn't feel as though they really knew me, even after several months of dating." He lifted his gaze to Ron's.

Ron nodded. "But you've never done that with Hermione. She probably knows you as well as you know yourself. Maybe better, sometimes."

Harry smiled ruefully. "That's probably true. But why can't I get to that place with anyone else?"

"Well, your past experiences with most people don't help. Although you had a core group you could usually trust, others were fickle and selfish in their treatment of you. You never knew from year to year how you were going to be treated or even used." Ron paused a beat. "I'm not sure you really want to get to that level with anyone else. Hermione is the only one of us that's been there from the beginning, and has always been there for you. She's always put you first, and you've always been able to trust her, no matter what."

Harry nodded, but his forehead furrowed. "But how does that help me? Should I automatically have romantic feelings for Hermione because we have such a close relationship otherwise?"

Ron shrugged. "I'm not going to tell you that you should be in love with Hermione. That's between you and her."

Harry's expression changed to one of consternation.

"What I _am_ trying to say is," Ron leaned forward, "Love isn't always this big, romantic thing."

Luna returned with tea and biscuits, which she set on the small table by Ron's chair, and then seated herself beside Harry. She handed Harry, and then Ron, a cup.

"Thanks," Ron said, taking a sip of tea. He then chose a biscuit and began munching it.

Harry stared at Ron, his eyebrows raised.

"What?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"I don't see how that helps me know my feelings for Hermione."

"It wasn't supposed to." Ron took a drink of his tea, and then set his cup down.

" _Ron…"_ Harry began in consternation.

"I think what Ron is trying to point out," Luna interrupted softly, "is that Hermione is the most important woman in your life."

"Of course, but…" Harry said, bemused.

"Do you think the women you dated felt comfortable, knowing that another woman was more important to you and probably always would be?" Luna asked.

This thought hit Harry like a shock wave. He sat still for a moment, recalling what his past girlfriends had accused him of, with justification he now realized, and then shook his head. "I see what you mean."

"Have you ever noticed Hermione in a physical way?" Luna asked, unexpectedly.

"No!" Harry returned, taken aback.

Ron laughed at Harry's response, but stopped immediately as he saw the resulting look on Luna's face. "Sorry," he apologized, "but it's like you've compartmentalized your needs."

"Compart…what?" Harry asked.

"Well, you get your emotional needs met through Hermione and your…physical needs met through other women." Ron clarified. "How will you ever be able to have the kind of relationship you want with one woman, if you continue that?"

Harry's expression became perplexed as he considered this.

Luna gently put her hand on Harry's arm and he turned his eyes to hers as she said, "I think you have some things to consider. I hope you'll be open to seeing Hermione in a different light. I don't mean to push you, but you at least need to think about what's possible with her before you make any decisions."

Harry nodded. "I will." He was feeling disconcerted with all the new thoughts running through his head and needed some space to let them settle. "I'd better go home and let you both get on with your evening. Thanks for listening and for your advice."

"Anytime, mate," Ron replied. "Let us know if you need anything or want to talk."

Harry nodded again, wondering when Hermione would finally talk with him…and what he would say when she did.


	4. Chapter 4

George watched Hermione as she slept in his arms. He couldn't help the smile that curved his lips as he studied her face. Ginny had come back earlier to check on her once more, passing along Harry's message. This had only upset Hermione again, as Ginny had no answers as to Harry's feelings about Hermione. Ron and Luna had also Flooed over to check on Hermione, but had wisely refrained from speaking of their conversation with Harry.

Hermione shifted in George's arms and sighed in her sleep, looking as though she was trying to get comfortable. He realized that she probably needed to lie down, so he gently lifted her from the couch and carried her the short distance to his room. George lay her down in his unmade bed and began to slowly pull off her shoes, trying not to wake her. As he slid the covers over her, she sleepily tugged his arm.

"Stay wi'me…" she slurred.

George hesitated. Even he knew this might not be a good idea.

"I'll just kip on the sofa, all right?" he said.

"No…stay," Hermione asked plaintively.

George glanced at the door, his mind telling him to walk back through it. But instead, he sat on the edge of his bed, pulled his shoes off, and then rested on top of the covers next to Hermione.

A few minutes later, Fred walked into their reception room. Seeing no one there, he peered through the door to George's bedroom. Fred stood for a moment, unsure what to think or do. He then turned and sank onto the sofa, rested his head against the back of the cushions, lost in his anxious thoughts.

ooooo

Hermione woke, suddenly aware that she wasn't in her bed. The weak light filtering through the curtains told her it was early morning. She turned and saw George's head resting on the pillow next to hers, his eyes still closed in sleep. She was confused for a moment, but then the events of the previous day began to run through her mind. She shook her head slightly as though trying to dislodge those thoughts, and decided to get up.

When Hermione began to slide from under the covers, she became aware that George's arm was draped over her middle. Hermione extracted herself as gently as possible. Although, he shifted in his sleep, he didn't wake. She gathered her shoes and padded to the sofa where she sat to put them on. Hermione stood, wondering what to do next. It was then that she noticed Fred in the kitchen.

"Good morning," Fred said.

"Morning," Hermione returned, feeling somewhat awkward.

"Did you sleep well?" Fred moved about the kitchen, gathering breakfast items.

"Yes, thank you for letting me stay."

Fred's lips quirked into a wry smile. "I don't recall having a say in it, but you're welcome. Cereal?"

"Erm, sure, thanks." Hermione felt it would be rude to refuse.

"Cocoa Pops or Weetabix?"

"Weetabix, please." Hermione walked to the small kitchen table and had a seat.

Fred poured two bowls and set one in front of Hermione, along with a spoon and a pitcher of milk.

"Tea?"

Hermione nodded. Fred set a cup beside her cereal bowl, and then sat down to eat.

They ate in relative silence. When Hermione finished, she put her bowl and cup in the sink and rinsed them out.

"Thanks for breakfast," she said, with a tentative smile at Fred. "I'm going back to my flat. Please tell George 'thank you' for me, too." 

"Hermione," Fred said quietly, "please be careful."

"I will be," she replied. "Thanks again."

Fred nodded, "Anytime."

Hermione turned on the spot and disappeared with a small pop.

Fred knew that she had not understood his warning. Her mind was focused on Harry and she seemed unaware of George's feelings. While Fred recognized that Hermione would never intentionally hurt George, he was fearful of that very outcome. He had wanted to say more, but didn't want to cross any lines by telling Hermione something that he didn't have the right to share.

Fred sighed.

This wasn't going to end well, either for his brother, or for someone that he considered a brother. Fred pushed away his cereal, no longer hungry. He was washing out the dishes when George walked blearily into the room.

"Where's Hermione?"

"She left about 10 minutes ago."

"Why'd she leave so early?" George asked, then raised his eyebrows and continued, "You were nice to her, weren't you?"

"'Course I was," Fred looked affronted. "I gave her breakfast."

"Okay, thanks."

Fred nodded.

"I know the store opens in a few hours. Is it all right if I go check on her?" George asked. "I can take the afternoon shift."

"Sure," Fred said, "but are you sure that's the best idea?"

"She shouldn't be by herself."

"That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it."

"I know…" George admitted. "I know this may amount to nothing between us, but I have to find out."

"She's just had an emotional shock and she's vulnerable," Fred said. "Do you think this is a good time to test the waters where her feelings are concerned?"

"I don't know. Probably not," George replied, "but I need to know once and for all whether or not she could be interested in me in that way. Besides that, someone needs to take care of her right now."

Fred nodded. "I can understand that, but mind you take care of yourself, too."

"Look, I know how this may turn out. I know she's carried a torch for Harry for years," George said earnestly. "I just want to have this chance."

"I get it," Fred nodded, "but you aren't the only possible fallout in this situation. What about Harry?"

"I don't want to sound harsh, but he's had his chance for years. If he hasn't been interested in Hermione all this time, maybe he's not ever going to be. I don't think people should have to put their lives on hold while he figures it out."

Fred replied, "You may be right, but his and Hermione's feelings are very unsettled right now. I don't want any more damage to relationships than what's already occurred."

George nodded. "I'm sorry to make you worry. Please keep calling it as you see it. I don't want to lose my head in all this, but I know I'm too close to the situation to always see things clearly."

"Well, I don't want to be a mother hen. I just want you to be happy, bro."

"I know, thanks."

ooooo

George knelt on the hearth, threw Floo powder in the fire, and said, "Bellaria!" After his head had spun around dizzyingly for a few moments, he could see into Hermione's flat.

Hermione appeared in his view. "George?" She had on a robe and was blotting her damp hair with a towel.

"Hullo. I wanted to check on you. I'm sorry I wasn't awake before you left."

"No problem. I woke early and didn't want to disturb you."

"Is it all right if I come over for a bit?"

"Of course. I'm going to dry my hair and put some clothes on. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back."

George withdrew from the fire and Apparated to Hermione's flat. George didn't remember the last time he had been in her home. He ambled around her reception room, looking at her pictures and books. One picture in particular made him smile. It was of a very young Hermione with her dad at the beach. Hermione was standing knee-deep in the water with a huge grin as her father stood smiling behind her, holding onto her hands above her head in case he needed to swoop her up from a wave. George heard Hermione walk into the room and he turned to smile at her.

"Cute picture," he said.

Hermione came to look at the picture. She smiled and said, "It's one of my favourites."

"How old were you?"

"About three or four, I think. That was at Brighton, close to the pier."

"I've never been to the beach."

"I've only been one other time. It's a bit overwhelming, but I like it." Hermione continued, changing the subject, "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to check on you."

"That's very sweet." Hermione turned and went to sofa. George followed and sat beside her.

She was quiet for a moment, not meeting his eyes, but then said, "I'm sorry I showed up so unexpectedly last night. I wasn't quite myself and I'm embarrassed. Thank you for taking care of me."

George took her hand in his. "I'm glad you came to our shop, and I was happy to take care of you."

"Thank you," Hermione said, lifting her eyes to his with a small smile. "Would you like some tea?

"That'd be good."

Hermione walked to her kitchen and George followed. He leaned against the counter and watched as she made the tea. She frowned as she looked in frustration at her shaky hands.

George took her hands in his to still them. "What's up with that?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Hermione replied. "I thought it was from the strong coffee that I drink at the office, but I haven't had any since yesterday. Maybe some caffeine is still in my body?"

"I don't know," George answered. "If it keeps up, you might want to ask the Mediwitch at the ministry about it."

Hermione nodded and George let go of her hands. She filled two cups with tea, managing not to splash any out.

"Biscuits?" She asked.

"I never turn down biscuits."

Hermione smiled. "Why would you?"

"My thoughts exactly." George grinned.

Hermione got a tin of shortbread biscuits from her cupboard and put several on a plate. She handed a cup to George, and then took her own cup and the plate back to the sofa.

"Is the store open today?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm covering the afternoon hours."

"Ginny told me that you're opening a store in Ireland."

"We are. I got the business permit for it yesterday." George said proudly.

"That's wonderful," Hermione responded warmly. "Neville and I were talking yesterday about how—"

Just then, a knock sounded on the door.

ooooo

Harry had spent an anxious, sleepless night. He felt completely disoriented, and he didn't know what to do. Hermione wouldn't see him or talk to him. He raked his fingers through his hair. Crumpled bits of parchment lay around him on the table and floor-letters that he had tried to write to her during the middle of the night, but couldn't get past a certain point in any of them.

Hedwig hooted softly from her perch on the seat next to him. Harry stroked her feathers. She had waited patiently while he had tried to write. When nothing had come from that, she had then sat beside him the rest of the night, having sensed that something was very wrong.

Harry didn't know what to do. When it became late enough in the morning, he decided to try to talk with Hermione over the Floo Network. Harry threw some powder in his fire, waited for the green fire, stuck his head in, and said, "Bellaria!" But his head stayed still and nothing happened.

He tried again, but got the same result.

Harry then tried to Apparate to Hermione's flat. The familiar compression sensation began, but then he felt like he had hit a trampoline and landed back in his reception room.

 _Had she warded her flat against him?_

The thought of this made his heart sink, but he couldn't think of another reason why he wasn't being allowed in Hermione's home. He decided to talk with Ron and got back down on his knees on his hearth.

Harry had to call Ron's name several times before he came to his fireplace, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Harry? What's goin' on?" Ron asked blearily.

"I think Hermione's warded her flat not to let me in." Harry told Ron about his attempts to contact Hermione and what had happened.

"That wouldn't surprise me," Ron said, more awake now. "Luna and I went to check on her last night, and she was nearly mental about you not knowing where she was."

"Why won't she talk with me?"

"Look, mate, something snapped when she saw you with that girl. She was beside herself last night."

"I need to talk with her…I want to apologize." Harry's voice nearly broke.

Against his better judgment, Ron said, "Well, there's nothing stopping you from knocking on her door the Muggle way."

"You're right!" Harry said, hope burgeoning in his chest. "I'll go to her flat. Surely, she'll talk to me."

"I hope she will," Ron replied hesitantly. "I wouldn't force the issue, though. She may need some time."

Harry didn't pay much attention to Ron's warning. He had a new plan and he was anxious to try it out.

"Okay, thanks," Harry said quickly, "I'm going to Hermione's. I'll talk to you later."

Harry pulled his head out of the fire before Ron could say anything else. Ron hoped he hadn't made things worse by suggesting that Harry go to Hermione's door. The more Ron thought about it, the more he regretted mentioning that idea to Harry.

ooooo

After a transfer on the Underground and a short walk, Harry made it to Hermione's building and stood on the pavement outside the main door to gather his courage. He then faced the problem of how he would get in the building, but that problem was solved by someone opening the door to leave. Harry pulled on the handle before the door had fully closed. He then made his way up the stairs to the second floor hall and found Hermione's door. He thought he heard voices inside. Taking a deep breath, Harry knocked.

ooooo

Hermione stopped mid-sentence. "Who can that be?" she whispered to George.

"Hang on, I'll check." He replied softly, and he got up and walked to the door.

George looked through the peephole, then turned and mouthed, "Harry," to Hermione.

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she shook her head. She then got up and quietly hurried out of the room.

George waited until he heard the door to Hermione's bedroom close, and then opened the door.

"George? Er, hello. What're you doing here?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Hello, Harry, I'm just checking on Hermione."

"Is she all right?"

"She's been better."

"Can I come in? I really need to talk with her."

"I'm afraid she doesn't want to talk with you right now."

Harry was silent for a moment, but then said, "Please. I need to see her."

Although George could see that Harry was feeling terrible, it didn't lessen his frustration with what Harry and put Hermione through for the past several years. Harry was obviously miserable, but that didn't erase George's memory of Hermione's tears and pain last night.

"I won't go against her wishes." George replied, but not unkindly. "I'm sure she'll contact you when she's ready."

Harry could tell that this conversation wasn't going to result in what he wanted. "Would you please tell her how sorry I am?"

George nodded. "I will."

"Thanks. Well, see you later, then," Harry said lamely.

George closed the door, and went to knock lightly on Hermione's bedroom door.

"He's gone," George said softly as Hermione opened her door.

Tears had started down Hermione's face and George pulled her into his arms.

"You're going to be all right," George whispered against the side of Hermione's head.

He felt her nod her head slightly as her arms went around his middle.

George held Hermione like this for a while, then asked, "Would you like to sit down?"

Hermione nodded and he led her to the edge of her bed. George wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and reached for her hand with his left.

"Do you want me to turn off the light, so you can have a kip?" George asked.

"Not right now," Hermione shook her head.

"Harry said to tell you he's very sorry," George said dutifully.

This unfortunately made Hermione cry harder. "I can't see a good ending to this, as things stand right now," she cried. "I don't know what to do." Her body began to shake as she wept.

"Come here," George gathered her more closely to himself. "I'm so sorry, darling." He pressed his lips against her temple and held her as she cried. After a bit, he leaned back so that he could see her face. George brushed some tears away with his thumb, and then smoothed Hermione's hair back from her damp face. She began to calm and her eyes met his. George held her gaze for a bit, and then began to lean towards her.

"I think I need to get away from here," Hermione said unexpectedly.

"Why don't you come to Ireland with me tomorrow?" George suggested. "I'm meeting with the man that we'd like to run the store there. We can have lunch and see the town."

"Won't I be in the way of your business meeting?" Hermione asked, beginning to gain control of her feelings.

"Not at all," George reassured her. "There's actually a bookshop a few doors down from the store that we've bought. I'm meeting the bloke at our property to show him around. You could enjoy the bookshop for a bit while we talk. I won't be too long."

Hermione considered the idea for a moment, then answered, "That sounds nice, then."

"Very good," George said, pleased. "I'll Floo over here at 9 am tomorrow to collect you."

"Thank you, I'm looking forward to it."

"Me, too."

ooooo

Harry stood forlornly on the pavement across the street from Hermione's building. Unbeknownst to George and Hermione, he could see their silhouettes through the curtains. He watched as George held Hermione, and then sat on the bed with her. Harry didn't want to see any more and turned away. Anger began to course through his body and his stomach felt as though it wanted to empty itself. He began to walk. He walked for so long that he didn't know where he was when he became weary and stopped. Harry ducked down the nearest alley and Apparated home.

Harry sank onto his sofa. He didn't know what to think or do. He finally fell into an exhausted sleep.

A few hours later, Harry was awakened by Ron, who had Apparated into Harry's entryway with a _crack!_

"Sorry, mate. Didn't mean to wake you," Ron apologized, taking a seat on a side chair. "I got worried when I hadn't heard from you. So how did it go?"

Harry shook his head. "She didn't want to see me. George wouldn't let me in."

"George?"

"Yeah. He was there checking on Hermione."

"Hmm." Ron responded, but Harry could tell there was something Ron wasn't saying.

"Was she with George last night?" Harry asked, watching Ron's face closely.

"Why do you ask?" Ron asked evasively.

"Look," Harry said in frustration, "she's obviously not there any more, so what does it matter?"

"Then, yes. She was with George last night." Ron answered. "She thought their place was somewhere you wouldn't look, so that's where she went."

Harry was silent for a moment, and then got up and walked to the kitchen. He got a Butterbeer from the fridge and handed another one to Ron, who immediately drank some down. Harry leaned back against the counter and went on, "After I left her flat, I stood on the pavement for a bit, across from her building. I could seem them in the window."

"What did you see?"

Harry took a drink, then said, "She and George had their arms around each other. Then they sat on her bed together. I left after that."

"Your coming over was a surprise to her, and it probably upset her. Maybe George was trying to comfort her or something," Ron reasoned.

"It looked like more than that." Harry said. "I couldn't watch anymore. I walked for a long time after that."

Ron considered Harry for a moment, and then asked, "Why would it bother you for George to be with Hermione?"

"I need to talk to Hermione and he's getting in the way!"

"Do you think she'd talk with you if he wasn't there?"

"No, but-"

"Then that's not the issue, is it?"

"What are you on about?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"If Hermione won't talk to you whether or not George is there, why does it matter to you if he's there?"

Harry opened his mouth, but then closed it in frustration as he had no answer.

Ron thought it best to leave on that thought. He looked at his watch. "Look, mate, I've got to go. There's a practice starting in half an hour and I've got to get my gear." He downed the rest of his Butterbeer and set his bottle on the counter.

Harry nodded. "Sure. See you at the Burrow tomorrow for Sunday dinner."

"Why don't you bring your broom? We'll see if we can get a game going."

"Sounds good."

Harry heard Ron Apparate from his entryway. He carried his Butterbeer to his sofa and sat down, lost in his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione put the finishing touches on her make-up. She'd awoken that morning looking forward to her trip with George and was happy to see it was a sunny day. She wanted a change of scenery that might take her mind off the events of the last two days.

Hermione had also worked several weekends in a row trying to complete her research for Harry's case. Time away from the office was needed and welcomed. She hoped her assistants were enjoying their weekend. Pia and Serge had surely earned the time off, as well as time away from Shaula, who made their work harder and sometimes unpleasant.

"I'll talk with Remus about her," Hermione decided. "Maybe they can move her somewhere she won't be so disruptive." Hermione shook her head. _"Stop thinking about work!"_ she mentally chastised herself, and then turned her attention back to getting ready for her day.

Hermione quickly donned a soft jumper and trousers, along with some flats. She had just fastened her necklace when she heard the sound of the Floo Network activating in her fireplace.

"Hermione?" George called.

"Be right there," she answered, giving herself a last check in the mirror.

"Good morning," George greeted her as she walked into her reception room. "You look nice."

"Good morning, and thank you," Hermione returned. "You clean up pretty well yourself. So how are we getting to Ireland?"

"Ready to go, are you?"

"You have no idea how ready."

George smiled. "I have a Portkey. It's set to go in about five minutes, and it will take us directly into the shop."

"Did you let your mum know that we won't be at dinner today?"

"Whoops, I haven't done. I'll Floo her right now."

"Okay, I'm going to get a jacket while you do that."

Hermione could hear George's voice as he spoke with Molly, as she quickly donned a light windbreaker. She then rejoined George.

"What did she say?"

"Mum seemed a bit surprised that you and I were going somewhere together. She said she understood about us not being there, and that she'd miss us."

"I'll miss being there today, but I'd rather not see Harry yet, and he'll probably be there."

George nodded. "I reckon so." Then, changing the subject, he continued, "We'd better get ready. It's almost time to go."

George held out an old quill. Hermione grasped the end, and after several moments, they were both whisked away. After what seemed like 15 to 20 seconds later, their feet hit the floor of the new shop. Hermione and George both stumbled, but held on to each other and managed to stay on their feet.

"Goodness!" Hermione said as she regained her balance and released her hold on George's arm. "I haven't taken a Portkey in a while. That seemed quite a long one."

"I guess I'm used to it, now, but it was a bit disconcerting at first."

Hermione looked around her. The shop was pleasantly sunny because of two, large windows that framed the front of the building. There were many built-in wooden shelves along the walls, as well as some half-shelves and display cabinets that were the same tone as the hardwood floor. A beautifully-carved, wooden counter graced the back area of the store. The walls were a cheerful, buttery colour.

"What do you think?" George asked.

"It's charming." Hermione said, smiling at George. "I think it's wonderful."

"Did you notice the ceiling?"

Hermione looked up and her eyes widened. "Oh, my!" she breathed. "That's gorgeous."

The ceiling had been painted to appear as though you were lying on the ground in a garden, gazing at the sky through trees and tall flowers.

"I hope you're planning to keep this." Hermione said, her eyes still traveling over the various parts of the ceiling in obvious enjoyment.

"Of course," George answered, enjoying the look of delight on her face. "Here, let me show you the upper floor." He led the way to a door behind the counter. They climbed a narrow staircase that made a turn half-way up and emerged in another sun-filled room. The space was part receiving room, part kitchenette, and the same warm tones of wood and paint from the ground floor had been used. A sofa and chairs, along with a little kitchen table had been set up. Hermione looked out the window and could see the ocean in the distance.

"How lovely," she commented. "Is there a bed and bathroom?"

"Yes, just through here." George opened another door that led to a short hall. The loo door was to one side of the hall, with a small bedroom at the end of the hall.

"Very cozy." Hermione went around the bed to the window and could see some of colorful buildings of Shíoraí Fáilte. Diagon Alley seemed old and staid by comparison. "The village is pretty."

"I think so too."

The pair started down the stairs into the main store area.

"Will someone live upstairs?"

"Not right now. We've put in furniture in case one of us needs to spend the night. We might use it for storage at some point. It's a nice space to have in any case."

"It is," Hermione agreed. "So when is your meeting?"

"William should be here soon." George replied, checking his watch. "Ah, there he is."

A man had appeared at one of the windows and waved at George. George strode forward and opened the door. "Come in!" He shook hands with the man, and then turned to Hermione.

"William, please meet my friend, Hermione Granger. Hermione, William O'Neill."

Hermione smiled warmly and shook William's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you, too, Miss Granger."

Hermione could tell by the flicker of recognition on his face that he was familiar her name, because of her connection to Harry and the demise of Voldemort, but William didn't say anything and she was grateful.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," Hermione said. "Which way is the bookshop?"

"Two doors down that way." George gestured to the left. "I'll come and get when we're done."

"All right, thanks. See you in a bit." Hermione replied as she opened the door to leave.

ooooo

Harry woke slowly on Sunday morning. He was happy to have had a bit of a lie-in, but it took him a few moments to remember why he had a bit of a melancholy feeling. His mood dampened as he recalled what had happened in the last two days. Harry turned on his side and pulled the covers over his head, but after a minute or two, he threw the covers off and sat on the side of his bed. Hedwig hooted at him from her perch by the window.

"I'm getting up," Harry replied blearily. "Gimme a tick."

Hedwig blinked, looked out the window, and then back at Harry.

"I know it's a nice day out." Harry sighed. He knew he needed to get ready for dinner at the Burrow. This thought brightened him a little. Hermione would be there and he could talk with her. Or at least see her and know how she was doing. Harry got up, fed Hedwig, and then took a shower. He got ready rather quickly and had to wait for half an hour before it was time for him to go.

Harry remembered what Ron had said about a possible Quidditch game and retrieved his broom. Harry shrank it to fit into a fag case that he'd bought so that he could carry his broom in his pocket without it getting damaged. That way, he wouldn't have to worry about hanging on to it as he went through the Floo Network. When he finally thought he could go without being too early, he Flooed to the Burrow.

"Hello, Harry!" Molly enveloped him in a hug as soon as he stepped out of the fire.

"Hi," Harry answered as he returned her hug.

She held his shoulders and stepped back to look him fully in the face. "How are you?"

"I'm all right," he replied evasively.

Molly nodded, but knew that he was being less than forthright. She replied, "Well, nothing a bit of home-cooked food won't help."

Harry smiled. "I've been looking forward to it. Am I the first one here?"

"Neville and Ginny are in the sitting room with Bill and Fleur, if you'd like to join them."

"Is there anything I can help do?"

"Not right now, but you're a sweet boy for asking. Now get on with you." Molly shooed him out of the kitchen.

Harry made his way into the sitting room and was greeted by the others. He found a seat by Neville.

"I heard your big case is ready to present to the Wizengamot." Neville said.

"I think its close." Harry answered, not missing Ginny's elbow to Neville's side, and Neville's subsequent uncomfortable glance in her direction.

"I know you can't share much, but what's the case about?" Bill asked.

"Mostly, we're tracking down information to find and imprison the remaining Death Eaters."

"You make it sound boring, but I'm sure it's not." Fleur commented.

"Some days are boring, and some days I wish had been boring," Harry shrugged, then changed the subject. "Where are your kids?"

"They're outside with Fred and Dad. Mum asked them to de-gnome the garden." Bill answered. "The gnomes have been stealing food from the outside tables, and she's had enough of it."

"Just Fred and your dad?" Harry asked. "Where's George?"

"Fred said that he went to Ireland today to meet with the man that they want to manage their new store," Ginny said.

"New store?" Harry questioned.

"They're going to start a new store in the Wizarding village that's a little south of Dublin," Ginny answered.

"I hadn't heard," Harry said. "Good for them—I guess their London and Hogsmeade stores are doing well?"

"They seem to be," Bill said.

Just then, Molly could be heard from the kitchen, greeting Ron and Luna, and they soon came into the room.

"Hullo, everyone!" he said as Luna smiled in greeting.

"That was quite a win over Wales on Friday," Bill congratulated Ron.

"Thanks," Ron smiled. "We've got Denmark next—they're fairly good this year."

"I'm sure England will have their say."

"Did you bring your broom?" Ron asked Harry.

"I did." Harry said.

"Good," Ron said. "I hoped you'd remember. We'll see if we can't get a game started after dinner."

"All right, everyone, it's ready," Molly called, and they made their way outside to the garden. Percy and his wife, Penelope, and their children were already outside talking with Fred and Arthur, having Apparated to the Burrow instead of Flooing. Everyone greeted them and had a seat, talking about what a lovely day it was. Percy's and Bill's children had a little table of their own close to the end of the adult table.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Ron quietly.

"I don't know," Ron replied, and then leaned forward and asked his mum, "Have you heard from Hermione?"

"No, but George let me know earlier today that she was going with him to Ireland," Molly answered, deliberately keeping her tone light.

"Why would Hermione go to Ireland with George?" Arthur asked Fred, who was looking down at his plate, as though unsure of what to say.

"Oh, I think it was just on a lark," Molly replied instead, with a glance at Arthur, which he knew meant that nothing more should be said about the subject.

Ginny noticed that Harry had gone completely still.

"Neville," Ginny began, hoping to end the awkward silence that had fallen over the group, "tell Mum and Dad about your new research."

Molly and Arthur looked expectantly at Neville. He took a drink to help wash down the food he was chewing.

"Well," Neville began, and he launched into a description of his study of the Dwarf Cwafien, and the implications of his data in curing his parents' condition, as well as other brain injuries and mental health conditions.

"That sounds wonderful, Neville," Molly said quite a while later. "I know they would be so proud of you, and we are certainly proud of you and your work." Arthur nodded in agreement as many in the group congratulated him.

"Thank you," Neville responded, pleased, as his cheeks grew a bit pink.

Bill and Percy turned to respond to a squabble that had broken out at the kids' table, but that was quickly calmed.

Most of the group had finished their food. Ginny noticed that Harry had eaten very little. She and some of the others helped Molly clear the dishes as small conversations continued around the table. As Ginny walked back outside, she said, "Did I hear talk of Quidditch after dinner?"

Ron turned to her. "Yes!" He said enthusiastically as he looked around the table. "Anyone care for a game?"

Bill, Fred, and Percy all responded positively and went to get brooms from the shed, one of Percy's sons following along.

"I think I'll sit this one out," Luna said. "I'd rather watch and cheer you on."

"Me, too," Neville agreed. "No one wants a trip to St. Mungo's today."

Fleur and Penelope also declined to play and brought out a puzzle to entertain the other children.

"Harry, you ready?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, still somewhat lost in his thoughts. He took out his wand, and the case with his broom in it, and set about returning his broom to its regular size.

"Blimey, Harry, that's a good idea. Where'd you get that case?" Ron asked.

"Bought it at an antiques store down the road from the Ministry," Harry shrugged.

The Quidditch group made their way to the small field. Once they had put up the goals and set their teams and positions, they took to the sky.

ooooo

Hermione walked a few steps down the pavement from the twins' shop and found the bookstore, which turned out to be a dark green building. "Hodges Figgis," she read on the sign over the doorway. She went in and found a cozy atmosphere.

"Hello," the man behind the counter greeted her. "Can I help you?"

"Hello," Hermione returned. "I'm just browsing today."

"Very good, then. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you."

Hermione inhaled. She loved the scent of bookstores and libraries. She began to walk up and down the aisles and was pleased to see comfortable chairs interspersed within the rows of books. Hermione found a book about the historical sites along Ireland's east coast and settled herself in the nearest seat. It didn't seem as thought much time had passed before she found George smiling down at her.

"Goodness, I was so engrossed in my book, I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm glad you found something interesting to read."

"How did your meeting go?"

"Very well. He's agreed to the terms and we now have a manager. Speaking of which, William and his wife have invited us to eat lunch at their house. What do you think?"

"It's fine with me, if you'd like to."

"It sounds good to me. Let's go back to the store and let him know, then."

George and Hermione walked with William to his home. He pointed out various sights and stores along the way. They were close to the ocean and Hermione enjoyed the scent of the salt air. Soon, they came to a white cottage with a thatched roof. William opened the door for them.

"Rebecca," he called. "Mr. Weasley and his friend are here."

A pretty woman hurried in to greet them.

"Please call me George," George said as he shook her hand. "And this is my friend, Hermione Granger."

Hermione extended her hand and Rebecca took it in both of her hands with wide eyes. "You're never… _the_ Hermione Granger?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm afraid so. Please call me Hermione. Thank you for having us in your home."

Rebecca looked at George. "Are you related to Ronald Weasley, then?"

"He's my brother," George said easily.

"Oh, my!" Rebecca's gaze switched to her husband. "You should've warned me!"

"Now, now, Rebecca," her husband calmed her with an apologetic smile to Hermione and George as he gently separated his wife's hands from Hermione's.

"Well…I mean…it's not every day you have famous people in your home."

"Lunch will be ready in a bit," William said, as he took his wife's hand in his. "If you'd like to see the beach, it's a short walk to the right. You'll be able to see the cottage from there, so you shouldn't get lost on your way back. I think we'll be ready in around 20 minutes or so."

"That would be lovely, thank you," Hermione replied.

After they were out of earshot of the house, George said, "Sorry about that. Does it happen often?"

"It did at first, especially at the ceremonies and such, but not much at all anymore. She surprised me," Hermione admitted. "I guess I haven't been to many new places, or with people who don't know me, in a long time."

"You've been holed up in your office," George commented. "But it must happen every now and then, even at the Ministry."

"Every now and then," she agreed. "Still, it's always odd when it happens. I guess I don't think of myself in that way. It feels like people are recognizing some other person apart from me."

"But that was and is you," George reminded her.

"I know," Hermione shrugged, "But that time in my life now seems like a mad nightmare, and detached from who I am. I think that's why Harry, Ron, and I rarely talk about part of our lives. I'm not sorry to have a boring life now."

"I'd hardly call it boring to work at putting Death Eaters in Azkaban."

"I don't think of my work as boring, but many might if they knew what it truly entails. I feel like my personal life is boring and predicable, though."

George frowned. "You've spent too much time at work lately. I hope that can change now that you found the evidence you needed to bring that case to trial. Maybe you can travel or focus on things that you like to do."

"Maybe," Hermione said, "but I'm sure another case will come along soon."

George and Hermione arrived at a beach that met the ocean a few yards away.

"Wow, you were right," George said, taking in the expanse and sounds of the water. "It is a bit overwhelming."

He turned to look at her and was glad to see a smile grow on her face. She removed her shoes and socks, quickly rolled up her trouser legs to her knees, and then waded into the water until it was just above her ankles.

George looked back at the ocean and saw a ship in the distance. He turned to point it out, but the words died in his throat. Hermione had faced the sea breeze, spread her arms, closed her eyes, and lifted her face to the sun. The wind stirred the ends of Hermione's hair as the sun warmed her chestnut tones and made them glow.

Standing there in the ocean with her arms outstretched in joyful abandon, Hermione looked like a water nymph. George was surprised the waves didn't kick up around her feet. He felt her joy and laughed aloud with it. She turned to him, with a slightly sheepish grin as she stepped out of the water.

"You're gorgeous, you know." George said, grinning back at her.

He saw the flash of surprised pleasure that rippled across her face just before she blushed, found her feet with her eyes, and shook her head.

"I'm not."

"Yes…you are." George replied. "And it's time you knew."

"Thank you, but you don't have to say those things," Hermione said quietly, still not meeting his eyes.

He strode to her and lifted her chin with his fingertips.

"Just because some people are thick doesn't mean everyone is," he said, finding her eyes with his as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

Hermione's short laugh was mirthless. "Really, George, I know I'm no beauty."

George's hands gripped her shoulders.

"I hate what he's done to you—how he's made you feel!" George said angrily. "If he can't see you for what you are, then he's not worth troubling over!"

George could tell that he'd startled Hermione with the strength of his words. He removed his hands from her shoulders and said, "Sorry…"

Hermione shook her head and hitched up a smile. "Nothing to be sorry for—you've been wonderful. Thanks for everything you've done."

George ran a hand through his hair in frustration and blurted out, "There's someone who realizes how lovely you are. And when you're ready to hear it, he'd like to tell you."

Hermione went absolutely still.

George kept his eyes on hers.

After a moment, Hermione broke their gaze said, "We'd better get back. I'd hate for them to be waiting on us."

George nodded, and they walked back to the cottage in relative silence, each lost in their thoughts.

ooooo


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry!" Ron yelled to his teammate. "What are you doing?!"

"Sorry!" Harry called as he sped after Bill, who quickly out-maneuvered Ron and put the Quaffle through the left hoop before Harry could catch up.

Percy whooped from the goals at the other end of the pitch and shouted, "Isn't that 15?!"

"I think so!" Fred grinned.

"Yeah," Ginny replied dejectedly. "You guys win."

"Just goes to show," Bill smirked, "you young ones can't keep up!"

"Rub it in, Bro," Ron grumbled as they landed on the pitch.

Bill smiled and clasped a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Gotta brag a little. And, I'd better get back. Fleur'll kill me if I leave her by herself with the sprogs for too long."

"Me, too," Percy agreed. "Can you lot handle getting the goals in?"

"Sure," Ginny rolled her eyes. "We'd hate for you both to get in trouble."

"Just you wait," Bill answered her. "Let me know how it goes once you and Neville are parents."

"Bite your tongue," Ginny replied. "We're nowhere near ready for that."

"Surprises happen," Percy shrugged with a grin. "You just never know."

"Quit taking the mickey," Fred rolled his eyes at Bill and Percy, "and get back to your wives." He made a whip cracking gesture along with sound effect.

Bill and Percy laughed as they started down the path back to the Burrow.

"Ginny and I will get the hoops on that end, if you and Harry will get the ones over there," Fred said.

Ron nodded and started towards the far end of the field. Harry, who had been quiet since the end of the game, fell into step beside him.

"You seemed a million miles away during the game, mate."

"I know…sorry," Harry apologized.

They reached the goals and began taking them down.

"Hermione on your mind?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, frustrated. "I'm not sure how much of this I can take, her avoiding me and all."

"That's tough," Ron agreed as they walked back across the field to the path. Fred and Ginny had apparently not waited on them, as they were nowhere to be seen.

They walked silently for a bit, but then Harry burst out, "I can't quit seeing her in George's arms in her bedroom. And today, she's gone with him to Ireland! I don't know what to do!" Harry's voice was almost panicky.

Ron considered his answer for a moment. He decided on a course of action.

"Why would it bother you to see George with Hermione?

Harry stared at Ron with no answer. They had reached the path through the woods to the Burrow.

What does it matter if they're in each others' arms?"

"I…" Harry began. "It..." he tried again.

"What if they're snogging madly right now?"

Harry stopped in his tracks and turned to Ron, his eyes narrowed.

Ron barreled on, "Hands roaming, her clothes coming off—"

Harry dropped his broom, grabbed Ron's robes, and shoved him backwards against the nearest tree. "You shut it! Don't say that!"

"Why not?! George and Hermione are adults; what's wrong with them having a shag? What should that bother you?"

"She's my best friend!" Harry yelled in Ron's face.

"I'm your best friend too! Would it bother you if someone said that about me?" Ron yelled back.

"Of course not! I don't love you like I love her!"

Ron stood still and silent, watching as Harry realized what he had said.

Harry stared at Ron, his chest rising and falling erratically. Then his grip slackened on Ron's robes and his arms fell to his sides. He turned away from Ron, picked up his broom, and Apparated.

This response wasn't at all what Ron had expected, and he stood in confusion for a moment. Then he dropped the Quidditch goals and broom, and Apparated to Harry's flat.

He found Harry sitting on his sofa with his head in his hands.

"You need to leave," Harry said, not looking at Ron.

Ron was silent, not knowing what to say. He was afraid he had gone too far.

"Did you not understand what I said?" Harry raised his head to glare at Ron.

"Why are you so mad?"

"You were having a go at me about my feelings for Hermione."

"I wasn't having a go for fun!" Ron protested. "I wanted you to realize why you're acting the way you are about Hermione."

Harry stood. "By goading me?"

"If that's what it took, then yes. I'm sorry if I went too far, but you needed to know."

Harry crossed his arms, and then nodded resignedly. "Fine, but you still need to go," he said without heat. "I'll talk with you later."

Ron nodded. "All right, mate, I'll go. Floo me if you need me." He strode to the entryway and Apparated.

Harry sank back onto his sofa, trying to take in what had just happened. His thoughts were a mess. He felt shocked, angry, and afraid all at the same time. He didn't know what to do. After several moments, Harry made a decision. He stood and Apparated.

ooooo

George and Hermione were finishing up their lunch with the O'Neills.

"Thank you so much," Hermione told Rebecca. "It was delicious."

"Yes, thank you," George echoed.

"It was my pleasure," Rebecca smiled. She'd not said another word related to Hermione's past exploits during lunch. Instead, the conversation had been pleasant and George and Hermione had been entertained by the O'Neill's daughter, Siobahn. The little girl had played peekaboo with George and called Hermione "the pwetty lady".

As George and Hermione were bidding the family goodbye, Siobahn had cried, "Wait!" She disappeared for a bit, but then came back with two seashells. She handed one to George and one to Hermione. "For you," she said shyly.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Hermione smiled, bending to give the little girl a hug.

"I'll keep this in my pocket to remember you by," George said, ruffling Siobahn's hair.

Siobahn beamed at them and they waved as they left.

Rebecca and William began to clear the table.

"That was a good lunch," William said as he helped Rebecca carry dishes to the sink.

"Thank you," Rebecca replied with a smile. "So what did you think of Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger?"

"I thought they were both very nice," William shrugged. "I'm looking forward to working at the store."

"I meant, do you think they're more than friends?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"I think Mr. Weasley is more smitten than Miss Granger, but there seemed to be something not quite right after they got back from their walk."

William gave his wife a hug and said, "Regardless, it's none of our business."

"I know, I know," Rebecca replied, returning her husband's hug, "but I can't help but wonder. You must keep me posted."

"That turned out to be a nice lunch," Hermione said as they walked back to the store. She and George had not said much else since they left the O'Neill's home.

George nodded. "It was. I think William will work out well."

"Yes, he seems like a good man." Hermione didn't know what else to say. Her conversation with George on the beach was fresh on her mind, but she didn't know how to bring up that subject. She hadn't realized that his actions these past few days were anything but friendly—had been so lost in her troubles that she had failed to rightly read George's feelings.

After a bit, they walked through the shop door.

George turned to Hermione and said, "Look, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable earlier."

"What you said was very sweet," Hermione said, turning towards him too.

"I meant every word of it."

Hermione nodded.

George hesitated, then asked, "So how do you feel about what I said?"

Hermione took her time to form a response. "I don't know. I never expected that from you." She paused for a moment, and then continued in a quiet voice, "Honestly, it was nice to hear someone say things like that to me."

George took her hands in his. "You deserve to hear those sorts of things every day."

Hermione gently squeezed George's hands, but then released them. "I'm just not sure where I am in this situation right now. I need time to sort things out. My feelings for Harry haven't gone away and I'm not sure if they will."

"I understand," George said, hitching up a smile. "I know you're extremely vulnerable right now. The last thing I want to do is to push you into something you're not ready for or rush anything."

"Thank you," Hermione nodded.

George changed the subject. "The Portkey's set to go in about 45 minutes. Instead of staying here, how about we try the ice cream shop just down the way?"

"That would be fine," Hermione said, grateful for something to do while they waited.

Hermione was charmed by the cheerful colors of the ice cream shop. She ordered peanut butter chocolate on a cone and George ordered mint chocolate chip. They sat at a small table by the window and people-watched.

"Isn't that Katie Bell?" Hermione asked as she squinted at someone across the road.

George peered out the window. "I think it is." He went to the shop door and opened it. "Katie!" he called.

Katie turned and grinned as she recognized her old schoolmate. "George Weasley!" She hurried across the way and met George at the door. "It's been ages! How are you?" she exclaimed as she greeted him with a big hug.

"Really good!" George returned her hug. "Hermione Granger's in here with me. Can you join us?"

Katie turned and saw Hermione, who stood to also give Katie a hug. "It's so good to see you both!" Katie pulled up a chair to the table and set her bag down. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, Fred and I are opening a branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in the village," George replied. "Our shop will be a few doors down that way." He gestured to the right.

"Wow, sounds like you guys are doing well."

"We've been very lucky," George replied modestly.

"Don't let him fool you," Hermione smiled. "He and Fred are very good businessmen."

"So," Katie asked, "are you two…together?"

George smiled at Hermione and sidestepped the question by saying, "Hermione is very kindly keeping me company today. I had a meeting this morning with the man who will manage our shop here."

"So what are you doing in Shíoraí Fáilte?" Hermione asked Katie, hoping to change the subject.

"I'm a Chaser for Wicklow Wednesday. Wicklow's just a bit south. I needed some new gloves and the team orders our gear from the Quidditch store here."

"That's a good team and they've done very well in the past few years," George congratulated her. "I guess you know that Ron plays Keeper for England?"

"Yes, that's wonderful!" Katie replied. "I saw him play in a match last year. Who does he keep for in the league?"

"Tutshill Tornados," George replied. "They struggled a bit last season due to injuries."

"That makes things difficult. Still, it's great that he plays for the national team."

"Thanks, he loves it. I never would have thought it, though, given his beginnings on the Gryffindor team." George chuckled. "He's certainly proven himself an asset to England's team at any rate."

"Very true," Katie agreed, and then asked Hermione, "So, tell me what you've been up to lately?"

The friends caught up on each others' lives for a little while longer, but it was soon close to time for George and Hermione to use their Portkey, and they had to leave.

"It's been great to see you both," Katie said. "I'll be sure to visit your shop once it opens," she said to George.

"Please do. I'll look forward to seeing you, and maybe I can attend one of your games soon," he answered.

"That'd be good," Katie beamed. "Well, I'd better be going."

"Good to see you, Katie," Hermione said.

"You, too. Hope to see you again soon."

George had just enough time to make sure his shop door was locked before the Portkey activated to take them home. They were whisked back to Hermione's flat. After they regained their balance, they smiled awkwardly at each other.

"I hope you had a good time," George said.

"I did, thank you," Hermione answered. "I've felt better today than I have in a while."

"You're welcome, and I'm glad," George answered. "Well, I'd better get back to the store."

"I'd forgotten that you're open today."

"Yes, for a bit this afternoon. I need to get back and help Fred or he'll have my hide."

"We wouldn't want that," Hermione answered.

"Nope," George smiled. "Where do you keep your Floo powder?"

"Oh, here," Hermione hurried forward and handed George a small container from her mantle. He took a bit of powder and handed the container back to her.

"Thanks for going with me," George said, taking a last look at her as he stepped into the green flames and disappeared.

Hermione stood for a bit, watching the flames as they died down.

ooooo

Fred and Ginny got back to the Burrow just as Bill and Percy were about to leave with their families. They exchanged good-byes and the two families Disapparated. Molly waited in the garden while Fred and Ginny put their goals back in the shed.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" she asked as they walked back to the house.

"Bringing the other set of goals," Fred answered, looking back toward the path. "They should have been here by now."

"I'm sure they'll be along soon," Molly answered as they joined Arthur, Neville, and Luna in the reception room. "Tell me what's going on between Harry, Hermione, and George."

The four young people looked nervously at each other. Fred asked, "How much do you know?"

"Enough to know that something is wrong. Now tell me what has happened before Ron and Harry get back."

Fred quickly told his mum about the events of the past few days.

"I see," Molly said solemnly when Fred had finished. "Things are a right mess between the three of them."

"You aren't surprised about George's feelings?" Ginny asked.

Molly shook her head. "I've seen how he looks at her. It's been going on for years. I had hoped that someone else would come into his life, but he seems single-minded."

Just then, a crack sounded from the garden and in a few moments, Ron walked through the door.

"Where have you been?" Luna asked as he sat heavily onto the sofa next to her.

"Harry's," he replied.

"What?! Why?" Ginny asked.

Ron told them about his conversations with Harry, both in the woods and in Harry's apartment. When he had finished, the others sat silently for a few moments.

Ginny was the first to respond. "Poor Harry. You were a bit harsh, Ron."

"He needed to realize!" Ron said defensively.

"But now what?" Fred asked quietly. "This doesn't solve anything. Someone, maybe more than one person, is going to get hurt at the end of this."

"I don't know," Ginny answered worriedly. "What should we do?" Neville took her hand in his.

"What can we do?" Neville asked. "This is between the three of them."

"Yes, but I'll not have a rift in my family," Molly said. "I'll try to talk some sense into George."

Arthur, who had been quiet then entire time listening to the others, leaned forward in his seat and said, "I don't think we should get involved unless one of them comes to us."

"But, Arthur," Molly protested, "this has already gone too far."

"If we interfere, it may look like we're taking sides. It may cause more problems than it solves in the long run."

Molly sighed. "All right, then." She looked at the others. "But please let me know about anything that happens."

ooooo

Harry stood in front of 93 Diagon Alley. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. He saw Fred and George talking as they looked through a box on the counter. George looked up with a smile, thinking to greet a customer. However, when he saw who had entered the store, the smile slid off his face. Fred finally noticed what was going on and looked warily at Harry.

"Can I talk with you for a moment?" Harry asked George.

George nodded and Fred said, "Why don't you two go into the breakroom?"

George led the way to the back of the shop. Once he and Harry were in the room, he closed the door behind them.

Harry cut right to the chase. "What's going on between you and Hermione?"

"I see we're not going to waste any time on pleasantries," George said wryly and crossed his arms over his chest. "All right, then. Hermione came here Friday evening after she left your flat. She was so upset, crying so hard, she couldn't even tell me what was wrong. I took care of her the rest of the night and some the next day. I thought it might be a good idea for her to get away for a bit, so I suggested that she come to Ireland with me today. She agreed."

"Is there more to it than that?" Harry demanded, not to be put off, even though hearing how he'd made Hermione feel that night made him feel terrible.

George quietly considered Harry for a bit, then answered, "Yes, at least on my part. I let her know that today."

"You had no right…" Harry started toward George, fists balled and eyes blazing, but George cut him off.

"No right! Who are you to say I have no right where Hermione's concerned?!" George retorted, closing some of the distance between him and Harry. "You've hurt her over and over! I've watched you do it for years. But I've had enough."

George could sense the waves of anger emanating from Harry, but plowed on anyway, his own anger barely under control.

"Look, you're my friend…hell, you're my family, if it comes down to it. But I'm not going to spend the rest of my life asking myself, 'What if?' regarding Hermione, just because you've been too thick to have ever asked yourself that question once!"

They stood staring at each other for a moment, both tense and poised to strike, but then Harry turned on his heel. He jerked open the door and slammed it behind him after he had walked through. George then heard the shop door slam and a loud _crack!_ sounded as Harry Disapparated from in front of the shop.

George briefly closed his eyes and raked his fingers through his hair. After several seconds, the breakroom door swang slowly open.

"Well, that went well," Fred said, his eyebrows raised.

George didn't respond. Instead he strode over to a chair and sat down heavily. He put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He heard Fred sit in the other chair.

"Is anyone watching the shop?" George asked.

"I closed the shop. I think we're done for this day."

George nodded, and then said, "This is a right mess."

"Yep."

"I'm not sure what to do."

"I don't know what to tell you."

"You're a big help."

"Look, I don't want to see you get hurt, and I don't think this is going to end the way you want it to. Your relationship with Harry may never be good after this."

"I don't want that," George answered quietly, finally lifting his head to look at Fred. "I never wanted things to happen this way. I guess I had some stupid dream idea of what would happen if I pursued Hermione—that it would turn out that Harry didn't have feelings for Hermione after all. That Hermione would realize that she belonged with me. Then everything would be okay."

"Do you know how Hermione feels?"

"I don't think she knows how she feels, although she knows she's not over Harry."

"I'm sorry, Bro," Fred sighed. "You're between a rock and a hard place. But you and Harry and Hermione are going to have to work this out."

George nodded dejectedly.

ooooo


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning," Hermione greeted Pia and Serge as she entered her outer office area on Monday morning. No matter how early she arrived at the office, they always seemed to beat her there.

"Good morning," they replied.

"How was your weekend?" Pia asked. "You look good, like you were able to get some rest."

"It was fine," Hermione hedged, but then mused, "I do feel much better today than I have in a while." She looked at her hands. They had stopped trembling, and she remembered that she hadn't had a headache since Friday.

"Well, you've been working straight through for several weeks," Serge said reprovingly. "It's about time you had a real weekend."

"I think I seem to remember that you were here for several weekends, too, mister," Hermione returned. "I hope you both had a good weekend. You deserved it."

"I stayed in my pyjamas the entire weekend," Pia grinned. "It was wonderful."

"That does sound wonderful," Hermione said. "I may do that next weekend."

Serge rolled his eyes. "You're both boring. I took myself to three movies, a concert, and out to eat for every meal."

"Well, I'm quite content to be at home with a good book and tea," Pia pulled a face at Serge.

"I'm with you," Hermione said to Pia, "although the eating out part would be nice," she admitted to Serge.

"Oh, I nearly forgot," Serge changed the subject, "Auror Lupin stopped by earlier. He's coming to meet with you soon this morning. It seems we're going to have a new case."

"Not a surprise," Hermione answered. "Is Shaula here yet?"

This time it was Pia who rolled her eyes. "Yes, early for once. She's gone to get coffee."

Hermione sighed. She would talk with Remus about moving Shaula to a less sensitive department after they discussed the new case. "Well, all right, then," she said, "I'll be in my office." Hermione started for her door, but then turned back. "I don't want any other visitors, please, no matter who it is. Only Remus should be allowed to disturb me today."

"What if Auror Potter comes by?" Pia asked.

"Not even him," Hermione said firmly as she closed her door behind her.

Serge and Pia looked at each other in surprise, but then shrugged and began to ready the files for a new case.

Hermione sat at her desk for a moment, gathering her thoughts for the day. Her door cracked open and Shaula peeked in.

"I've got coffee for you," she trilled.

"Thank you," Hermione said, distracted as she moved a stack of parchment to her drawer. "Please put it on my desk."

Shaula did as she was told. Hermione was pleased when she left quickly. She wanted to tidy her desk before Remus arrived.

Harry arrived at the Ministry and headed straight for Hermione's office. He hoped to talk with Hermione first thing. As he queued up for the lift, his partner, Bryan Hawthorne joined him.

"You look like hell," Bryan observed. "Busy weekend?"

"Couldn't sleep last night," Harry admitted.

"I hate when that happens," Bryan said.

"Me, too," Harry replied as they stepped into the lift.

Bryan turned and gave Harry an inquiring look when Harry didn't get off the lift with him on their usual floor.

"I've got to talk with Hermione for a bit," Harry said in response, moving aside to let another person out of the lift.

"Ah, okay. I heard that she finished up the research on our files."

"That's right. We're meeting with Lupin later this morning about it."

The lift doors started to close.

"Catch you up later, then."

Harry rode the lift up another floor and made his way to Hermione's office. He was extremely nervous, as he didn't know if Hermione would talk to him. He didn't know what he would do if she wouldn't. He didn't know what he would say if she did. Harry wasn't sure how to have the conversation that he wanted and began to form possibilities in his head.

" _Hermione, I've suddenly discovered that my feelings for you weren't what I thought they were…"_

Harry inwardly rolled his eyes.

" _Hermione, I think I love you. Is there still a chance for us?"_

He shook his head and felt sick to his stomach with nerves. This wasn't helping at all. He would just have to play it by ear if she would see him.

"Good morning," Harry greeted Hermione's assistants. "I need to see Hermione for a moment."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Auror Potter, but she specifically asked not to be disturbed by anyone other than Auror Lupin," Pia said with an apologetic look.

"I really need to talk to her," Harry said urgently.

"I'm so sorry, but I have my instructions," Pia reiterated.

Harry stood, looking at Hermione's door, contemplating whether or not he should just barge through it.

"Can I give her a message?" Pia said quickly, seeming to realize what Harry was considering.

Harry didn't answer for a few moments. "Yes," he finally said, then paused to think about what he could possibly say that would result in a response from Hermione.

Hermione had almost finished clearing the parchments from her desk. She reached for her coffee cup to move it and absent-mindedly took a drink. Her eyes grew wide and she pulled a face. Shaula's coffee had always been bitter and strong, but today's was the worst she had tasted yet. Hermione set the cup down on her side table and planned to pour it out as soon as she finished cleaning. She started across the floor to put some parchments in her file cabinet, but began to feel odd and stumbled mid-step. Her muscles began to spasm and she suddenly felt short of breath. Hermione dropped the parchments and made it to her office door.

Just as Harry had decided what message he would leave for Hermione, she jerked her door open and staggered into the outer office. Hermione's eyes met his, and the terrified look in them made Harry's blood run cold. Her breathing was loud and raspy. She reached for him, and then fell hard to the floor.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled as he raced toward her.

"Oh, my God!" Pia shrieked.

Harry slid down on the floor by Hermione's side. He tried to gather her into his arms, but then her body went into a full seizure and he laid her back on the floor. Her skin was getting chalky and her eyes weren't focusing on anything. He was even more scared by her struggle to breathe and looked fearfully back at Pia, who had stood frozen with her hands over her mouth, but then began to move to help.

Harry quickly loosened the top buttons on her blouse as Pia tucked her cardigan under Hermione's head. Serge moved furniture away from Hermione to give them more room. Harry grabbed his wand and shot a spell through the door. Other Ministry workers, who had apparently heard the commotion and were watching from the hall, scattered. Harry then shot another spell in the same direction. In moments, a Mediwitch Apparated into the room.

"What happened?" she asked briskly as she knelt and waved her wand over Hermione's body.

Serge quickly told the witch what they had seen before Hermione collapsed.

Just then, Remus hurried into the room. "I got your Patronus—" his voice faded as he saw Hermione. "What's wrong with her?" he demanded.

"I don't know!" Harry said, terrified. "It looks like a seizure and she's having trouble breathing."

"Does she have a history of seizures?" the Mediwitch asked.

"No. Can you tell what's wrong with her? She needs help!" Harry pleaded.

Hermione's lips were turning blue.

"I can't," she replied. "I need to take her to St. Mungo's right away."

The Mediwitch pulled a plastic card from her pocket, shook it a few times like a glass thermometer, and touched it to Hermione's hand. She and Hermione disappeared. Harry, Remus, Pia, and Serge were left to stare fearfully at one another. None of them moved for a moment, frozen in shock at what they had just witnessed.

"I do hope she'll be okay." A voice from the other side of the room startled them.

Their heads turned to see Shaula, sitting in her chair, with an odd look on her face. She'd apparently been there the whole time.

Pia's eyes narrowed, but she replied, "I think we all do."

As the four stood, Neville hurried in the office. "I heard that something happened to Hermione!"

Remus quickly informed Neville about Hermione. Neville's expression became stricken as he heard the seriousness of her condition.

Harry put his face in his hands. Remus gripped Harry's shoulders and said, "She's going to be all right. They'll figure out what's wrong and get her back on her feet in no time."

Harry nodded, then said, "I need to go to St. Mungo's"

"Of course," Remus replied. "Take the day off and be with her."

"Thanks," Harry said.

Remus nodded. He stepped back to give Harry room and said, "I'll be there in a bit to check on her."

After Harry Disapparated, Remus turned to Pia and Serge. "Was she ill when she came in this morning?"

"No," they both replied.

"She actually looked and seemed better than she had in a while," Pia said. "I think this was the first weekend that she hadn't worked in about four weeks."

"She, herself, said this morning that she felt better than she had in a long time," Serge added.

"What do you mean, 'felt better'?" Remus asked. "Has she been ill?"

"She's had frequent headaches," Pia reported. "She went to the Mediwitch on Friday for a potion."

"That's right," Neville affirmed. "She dropped by to see me just after she went there."

"I've noticed her hands shaking," Serge informed Remus, "but she never said anything about that."

"So she was fine when she came in this morning," Neville said, "About how long until she began having problems?"

"About fifteen minutes after she came in," Pia replied, looking to Serge, who nodded in agreement.

"So it came on rather suddenly," Neville mused.

"Let's take a look in her office," Remus said hurriedly, "see if we can find anything."

Neville nodded. "I hope we can find something that will help the healers know how to treat her."

He and Neville entered Hermione's office. They first spotted the parchment littering the floor. Remus waved his wand over the pages, but shook his head. They meticulously examined the file cabinets and her desk, trying to discover anything that would lead them to what had hurt Hermione. Neville reached the side table and noticed the cup of cooling coffee. He bent and swept his hand over the cup to fan the scent to his nose.

"Oh, no," Neville murmured in alarm. He wafted the scent to his nose one more time to make sure and felt the blood drain from his face. "I-I think there's poison in this cup," he said quickly to Remus.

"Poison?"

"Yes, I think I smell hemlock."

"Oh, my God," Remus breathed, reaching for the cup.

"Don't touch it!" Neville warned. "We need to tell St. Mungo's immediately."

ooooo

Harry appeared in St. Mungo's reception room. He pushed past the queue to the counter, not caring about the protests from those who were waiting.

"A woman was just Apparated here from the Ministry having seizures and trouble breathing. Where is she?" Harry demanded.

"Sir!" the Welcome Witch behind the counter glared at him. "You can't just skip the line."

Harry grit his teeth. "Please. I need to find her."

The witch cast her eyes meaningfully towards the end of the queue.

Harry turned on his heel and stalked to the end of the line. He felt like he would combust from anxiety and anger as he waited. When he finally reached the desk, he glowered at the woman who'd rebuffed him. "I'm looking for Hermione Granger. She was Apparated here from the Ministry several minutes ago."

The witch consulted her information. She's still in the emergency area. I'm afraid that's off limits to visitors."

Harry started to argue, but Remus' voice interrupted him.

"I am Head Auror, Remus Lupin." He told the witch. "I have information vital to Miss Granger's survival that the Healers need immediately."

The Welcome Witch looked taken aback, but she sent a spell through the doors and a Healer dressed in green robes soon poked her head through the doors and beckoned the three men through to join her. Harry hadn't noticed Neville until just then.

"What information do you have?" she asked briskly.

"We believe Miss Granger has been poisoned with hemlock," Remus answered quickly.

"Thank you, that helps us a great deal," the Healer nodded gravely and hurried to a room down the hall.

Harry started after her, but Remus and Neville caught him and held him back.

"Harry," Remus said gently, "let the healers do their job. I know it's hard, but we can't help Hermione right now. It's best to stay out of the way."

"Poison?" Harry whispered. He looked as though he might collapse.

Remus and Neville guided Harry to an open room and helped him into a chair.

Harry looked to Neville. "What does hemlock do to you?"

Neville hesitated, not wanting to answer this question, but he knew honesty was best. "It's a neurological toxin. It causes seizures and paralyzes your respiratory system."

"Will she survive?" Harry asked, hoping against hope for a positive answer.

"Many people do." Neville phrased his answer carefully.

"But not everyone," Harry finished Neville's reply.

Neville shook his head dejectedly as Remus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry removed his glasses and mopped his eyes with his sleeve. "I can't lose her. Not before I…not before we…" he couldn't finish his words.

Remus glanced at Neville, seeming to become aware that something had happened between Harry and Hermione.

"Not before you what?" Remus asked hesitantly as he sat in a chair beside Harry.

"I have to tell her." Harry said, his voice breaking, "I have to tell her that I love her."

"She knows you love her," Remus said, trying to reassure Harry.

"No, you don't understand," Harry said, lifting his head to look at Remus. "I've made such a mess of things-I've hurt her so many times."

"Have you finally realized how you truly feel about her?" Remus asked quietly.

Harry sighed. "Seems like everyone but me knew. I wish someone had enlightened me before it came to this."

Remus didn't know what to say. He didn't want to give an empty platitude.

Neville said, "If anyone can survive this, Hermione can. She's young and strong and stubborn. The Healers know what they're dealing with now and can treat her properly."

"How did you and Remus know it was hemlock?" Harry asked.

"Neville found it. He could smell it in her coffee."

"In her coffee?" Harry's eyebrows knit as he remembered, "She said something about her coffee when we had lunch on Friday. Said that her new assistant had been making really strong coffee. She blamed her hand tremors on the caffeine."

"Strong coffee would be a good way to hide the taste of hemlock," Neville said, looking at Remus, "especially if they were using a low dose."

"We need to get back to the office and see if we can find the source," Remus said, but then turned to Harry, "I don't want to leave you here alone."

"I'm coming with you," Harry stood, his body tense. "I can't do any good here, but I may be able to help you."

Remus nodded and the three men Apparated back to Hermione's office.

"What's happened?" Pia asked as they appeared next to her desk. "How is Hermione doing?"

"They're working on her," Remus answered, "we probably won't know anything for a while, though."

"Who makes Hermione's coffee?" Harry asked, cutting to the chase.

"Coffee?" Serge asked. "Why?"

"We think Hermione's been poisoned with hemlock. Someone's been putting it in her coffee." Neville said.

"Shaula has been making it since she started here a few weeks ago," Pia replied. "Come to think of it, that's about when Hermione's headaches started."

"I knew there was something strange about her, but I never expected that she was this mad, poisoning someone!" Serge said.

"Where is Shaula?" Harry asked, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"She left just after Remus and Neville began searching Hermione's office," Serge answered. "Said that she had to go to the loo, but she's been gone a while."

"That's her desk over there," Pia pointed.

Neville's eyes widened and he strode toward the desk. "There it is." He pointed at a small plant with delicate white flowers blooming from the tops of narrow stems.

"That's hemlock?" Pia gasped. "I thought it was Queen Anne's Lace!"

"The two plants look very similar, but I'm sure that's hemlock." Neville examined it more closely. "Whatever you do, don't touch this plant or the coffee cup. Hemlock can hurt your skin even if it's not ingested." He turned to Remus. "I know your department will need these as evidence, but please let me contain both of them safely. I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

Remus nodded. "Go ahead."

Neville conjured a clear, glass container around the plant, but left it where it was. He then went into Hermione's office and did the same thing with the coffee cup.

"We need to find Shaula," Harry said, his wand at the ready.

"I'll find Shaula," Remus said. "You and Neville go back to St. Mungo's and see if there's any word about Hermione."

Harry began to protest, but Remus stopped him. "You're in no shape to be hunting down Hermione's attacker. I'll get Bryan and we'll find her. I'll keep you apprised."

Harry wanted to protest, but then nodded reluctantly, knowing that Remus was right.

"I need to let Ginny know," Neville said.

"I'll send a Patronus to Arthur," Remus said. "He can contact his family. I'll ask him to let Ginny know that you're with Harry."

Neville nodded. "Thanks. Come on, Harry, let's go see about Hermione."

"Good luck and be careful," Harry said to Remus. "There's got to be more to this than just a mad assistant poisoning her boss."

ooooo


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and Neville made their way through St. Mungo's reception area to the information desk. The Welcome Witch told them that Hermione had been moved to the third floor.

"Well, that's good news," Neville said as they walked to the stairs. "At least she's not in the emergency area anymore."

Harry nodded in relief as they started up the steps. "I'm sure she's bossing the lot of them around by now."

Neville chuckled in response. "You're probably right."

They pushed open the doors to Hermione's floor and found the Healer's desk.

"May I help you?" a green-robed Healer asked.

"We're looking for Hermione Granger, please."

The Healer checked a chart and frowned. "She's just down on the left."

"Thank you," Harry said as he and Neville turned to go down the hall.

The Healer came out from behind the desk and blocked their way.

"I don't want you to go in unprepared."

Harry turned to the Healer. "Unprepared for what, exactly? She's out of danger, isn't she—why else would they move her here from emergency?"

The Healer reluctantly shook his head. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this. She's not breathing on her own, and she's in an induced coma to combat the seizures."

Harry felt as though the floor tilted. He gripped Neville's shoulder to steady himself.

"What's the prognosis?" Neville asked softly.

"At this point, it's guarded."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

The Healer hesitated for a moment, but then said, "We're unsure whether or not she will fully recover."

"Unsure…" Harry couldn't take this in. He said abruptly, "I need to see her."

The Healer nodded, led them to the door, and allowed Harry and Neville to go through.

Neville and Harry walked past an empty bed and around a curtain. Harry stopped in his tracks when he saw Hermione and heard Neville's sharp intake of breath. After a few moments, Neville gently led Harry to a chair by Hermione's beside. She had a tube in her mouth from a machine that helped her breathe, as well as monitors on her head and hand. An IV drip hung from a stand between her bed and the curtain.

Although it was very clearly Hermione in that bed, she was so still, looked so small and fragile, that she didn't seem like herself. Gone were her spirit, her quiet strength, her sense of humor, her clever wit, all the things that made her Hermione. Harry knew that she would hate this, to be so dependent on anything outside of herself to survive.

"We're doing our best to flush the poison from her system." the Healer began as he passed his wand over Hermione's body and then scrutinized the handle. "According to our readings, about half of it has exited her body. Once the poison is eliminated, we will gradually bring her out of the coma. We are confident that the seizures will have stopped, and that she will begin to breathe on her own, once her system is clean."

"Has there been any other damage?" Neville asked.

"It seems that this wasn't a one-time poisoning," the Healer answered gravely. "According to our findings, Miss Granger has had repeated, low-doses of the hemlock over time. However, we are hoping that we can repair any damage once the hemlock is gone from her body."

Harry sat, his eyes locked on Hermione. Her skin was pale, but her color was much better than it had been in her office. He watched as her chest rose and fell, thankful for the breaths that kept her alive. It was difficult for him to see all the tubes and wires connected to her body, but he was thankful that they were currently tethering her to life. He scooted his chair closer and covered her hand with his.

"Keep in mind that Miss Granger may be aware on some level of what she hears," the Healer cautioned. "Please only say positive things to her or in her presence."

Neville and Harry nodded.

Just then, a commotion began in the hall. Harry heard some of the Weasleys' voices, apparently arguing with someone outside Hermione's door.

"That sounds like my wife's family," Neville told the Healer.

"Let's go and calm them down before they disturb the entire hall," the Healer said as they both hurried from the room.

Harry stood by Hermione, feeling helpless. He smoothed some wayward strands of hair from her face, and then took her hand in his and gently caressed it with his thumb. "Hermione, it's Harry." It felt strange talking to her this way, but he continued, "I hope you can hear me. I'm so sorry that I hurt you…"

At that moment, Harry heard the door open and Ron and Ginny hurried around the curtain.

"Oh, no," Ginny whispered, clutching Ron's arm.

Ron's face had gone pale. "Blimey…" he breathed as he found Harry's eyes.

"Let's be careful what we say; she may be able to hear us," Harry warned them.

Ginny nodded and walked to Hermione's side. "Hello, darling, it's Ginny," she said. "You're going to be right as rain in no time at all. We all love you and we can't wait until you're all better."

Ron tried a different tack. "Y'know, Hermione, you're being right lazy, just lying in that bed. You need to get off your arse and get back to work." Ron waited a beat, then continued, "Okay, now's when you should say something cheeky back at me. I'm sure you're thinking of a good one to zing me with later."

"They won't let more than two of us in at a time," Ginny whispered. "Mum and Dad are about to go spare, waiting to see her, so we're going to go out and let them have a turn." She gave Harry a hug, then moved aside to let Ron clasp Harry's shoulder.

"Let us know if you need anything. I'll be back later with Luna," Ron said, then turned and followed his sister out the door.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered the room and spoke to Hermione, reminding her that she had been missed yesterday at the family dinner. Mrs. Weasley told her that she would have all of her favorites at the next dinner that Hermione could attend. Mr. Weasley told Hermione that Remus was with her parents, explaining what had happened, and that he would bring them to St. Mungo's soon to see her. After a few minutes, Molly wiped tears from her eyes, hugged Harry goodbye, and the Weasleys retreated into the hall. The Grangers soon stepped into the room, their faces full of fear and sadness. Harry quickly stood and moved aside to allow Hermione's parents to come close to her side.

Kate Granger gave Harry a hug. "Thank you so much for helping her and staying by her side."

"I don't want to be anywhere else," Harry replied, realizing how strongly he felt this. "I just wish the circumstance was different." He moved to shake Robert Granger's hand, and then said, "I'll go into the hall and let you have some time with her."

"Thank you," they replied quietly.

Harry found Remus talking with the Healer. When Remus saw Harry, he paused in his conversation and waited for Harry to join them.

"There's something else you need to know, Harry," Remus said.

Harry knew it wasn't good news by the tone of Remus' voice.

The Healer began, "I didn't want to say this in front of Miss Granger, but it's likely that she's had some injury to her brain because of the seizures and lack of oxygen. Even after her other organs heal from the poison, she's going to need a good deal of quiet recovery time for her brain to heal."

"I don't understand," Harry said to the Healer. "When I was injured at Hogwarts, when others were sick, we were usually healed fairly easily and quickly. Why is this different? Why isn't there some magic or a potion that would make her better?"

"Unfortunately, magic has its limitations, Mr. Potter. There's no known Wizard or Muggle antidote for hemlock. The best we can do right now is help her breathe and prevent seizures." The Healer grew even more serious. "Whoever chose that poison meant business, and the amount Miss Granger ingested today was large. This was premeditated and intended to kill her. If she hadn't been brought here as quickly as she was, she might not have survived, or she might be left with more injury to her brain from the lack of oxygen."

Harry's blood ran cold at those possibilities. He turned to Remus. "Have you and Bryan been able to track Shaula down?"

"Not yet. I made Bryan the lead Auror for this case, so you know it's in good hands. He chose his team and they are diligently tracking leads and every clue as to her whereabouts and known associates. I'm helping as I can. You'll be the first to know when we find something."

"Thanks," Harry said, and then asked, "Do Hermione's parents know the extent of the danger she's in?"

Remus nodded sadly. "They took it well, but they're understandably devastated."

Just then, the Grangers exited Hermione's room. As soon as the door closed, Hermione's mother leaned into her husband's arms and let her tears flow freely.

"Didn't…want to…cry in front of…Hermione," she said brokenly. Robert held her tight. "She's going to be all right," he soothed his wife as best he could. "There's never been anything that she couldn't get through." Kate nodded and swiped at her tears with her fingers. "Yes. Mustn't lose hope."

"I'm so sorry," the Healer said. "We are doing everything in our power to make her well."

"We thank you," the Grangers said, and Robert shook the Healer's hand.

"I'm very sorry," Remus said, "but we're about to the end of the time allowed for non-magical people to visit St. Mungo's. I can bring you back tomorrow, though. We'll work out a time. Harry, I'll talk with you later."

Kate turned to Harry, "You'll stay with her?" she asked.

"Every second."

Kate hugged Harry again and whispered, "Thank you. I know you'll take care of her."

"You can count on it," Harry answered, and he knew that, as far as it was up to him, he would stay with Hermione come hell or high water. He just hoped that she wouldn't kick him out once she regained consciousness.

Robert and Kate nodded and allowed themselves to be led out of the third floor by Remus.

Harry entered Hermione's room. He studied her for any change, but could see none. He sat and took her hand again.

"Hermione, it's me again," Harry began. "I'm not sure how to say this. I realized over the weekend what an idiot I've been. I know I've hurt you time and time again. It really doesn't matter that I didn't mean to. The result was the same, regardless. I hope you can forgive me."

Harry broke off at this point as a Mediwitch came through the door, and he quickly moved from his chair to allow access to Hermione. She nodded briskly at Harry, and then proceeded to check Hermione's vitals and machine readings.

"Has there been any change?" Harry asked.

"No real changes, but the good new is that she's stable."

"Thanks."

The witch charted her findings and left.

ooooo

"George, are we out of the pirate Daydream Charms?" Fred called from the front of the shop.

"I'll check the back," George answered from behind the register and made his way to the stock room.

After a few moments, George found Fred and handed him full box.

"Are these the one's you're looking for?" George heard Fred ask the tiny, elderly lady as he went to tidy one of the shelves. Just then, George noticed an owl fluttering by the front door.

"Who are you here for?" George asked as he opened the door to let the bird in.

The owl flew to the counter, where Fred was now ringing up the customer's purchase, and held out his leg. Fred quickly removed the parchment and pocketed it until he was finished with the sale.

"Sorry about that," Fred apologized, as the lady had been startled by the owl's sudden appearance. George held open the door once again as the owl flew away. Just then, Angelina walked through the door.

"Hello, George," she said as she entered the shop. "Fred here?"

"Hi there," George greeted her. "I think he's finishing up with a customer." George gestured to the back of the store.

"Thanks," she said, heading to the back to talk with Fred.

"George, can you cover the shop for a bit?" Fred soon asked. "I'm going to go to the Quidditch store for a bit with Angelina. Her family's put her in charge of buying a new broom for her brother's birthday."

"I hope you don't mind, George," Angelina smiled at him. "I want a second opinion before I choose which broom I'm going to buy."

"No problem," George smiled back. "We're pretty slow right now anyway. But if you stop for ice cream, you'd better bring me back some."

"You've got it," Fred replied, and said, "Thanks," as they walked out the door.

George resumed his straightening. They had been busy earlier that morning and the products were the worse for wear. He used his wand to make repairs to packaging that had been damaged, and then put the products back in their proper places. Once he had the store tidied, he restocked items that needed replenishing on the shelves and used a few cleaning charms to vanish dirt and dust. Thoughts of Hermione ran through his head as he worked. He wondered if she had gone back to work this morning. He also wondered if Harry would try to seek her out at the Ministry.

George sighed as he remembered the hostile exchange he'd had with Harry last night. In as long as he'd known Harry, he'd never been at odds with him. As much as he enjoyed being with Hermione, and as much as Harry's obliviousness where Hermione was concerned frustrated him, George hated the damage that had occurred to his and Harry's relationship. He now understood that he couldn't have the ideal outcome that he had hoped for, and he knew that he had a hard decision to make.

The door opened and Fred walked though it with an ice cream cone in each hand. "Here you go, as promised," he held one out to George.

"Thanks, Bro,"

"The store looks much better," Fred said, taking a look around. "Thanks for tidying while I was gone."

George nodded. "Sure. Did you and Angelina find a broom?"

"She bought a Nimbus 3000."

"Nice," George was impressed. "I'm sure her brother will be happy with that. Is he playing for Gryffindor?"

"No, he's a Chaser for Ravenclaw."

"Ah," George answered. "If he's as good as Angelina was, then they're lucky to have him. By the way, do you have the key for the supply closet? I was going to sort out formulas for additional Mop Modifier colors while the store's not busy."

"Sure," Fred began to search his pockets. After a bit, he found the parchment that the owl had brought and realized that he hadn't read it yet. He unrolled it and his eyes grew big as he scanned it.

"What is it?" George said, alarmed by his brother's reaction.

Fred handed the parchment to George and the color drained from his face as he read it.

"Oh, no…" George breathed, but then said quickly, "I'm going to St. Mungo's."

"Of course. Let me know as soon as-" Fred responded, but George had Disapparated before he could finish his sentence.

ooooo

Harry resumed his seat after the Mediwitch left the room. He took Hermione's hand again and watched her face for a while, hoping against hope to see any change. With his other hand, he stroked her hair, mindful of the sensors attached to her forehead. He wanted so badly for her to show any reaction to his touch or voice that he found himself trying to will her to respond. He longed to see Hermione open her eyes or squeeze his hand.

Harry had seen Hermione's face hundreds, if not thousands, of times since he first saw her on the Hogwarts Express when they were eleven. But now, when he looked at her, he felt a tug in his center and a tenderness that hadn't been there before. He felt connected to her even more deeply than he ever had.

Harry lifted Hermione's hand and kissed it, his lips lingering on her palm.

Harry knew that he was experiencing feelings that he hadn't before where she was concerned. Although he had realized yesterday that his feelings for Hermione weren't based only in friendship, his mind had been so preoccupied by Hermione's refusals to see him that he hadn't had the chance to fully think about what this change in his feelings meant.

"I love you, you know," he told her softly, his awareness of it growing more and more strongly. "I'm a dolt for not having realized it before now. When you wake up, I'll tell you again, and you can call me whatever names you want. I just hope you won't send me away."

George pushed open Hermione's door and walked into the room as quietly as he could. He stopped in his tracks as he heard Harry's voice on the other side of the curtain telling Hermione that he loved her. George briefly closed his eyes against the scene he imagined going on in the other half of the room. He felt more torn than he had ever had done. George continued around the curtain, as he didn't want to overhear anything else. Harry became aware that someone else was in the room and looked up. George nodded to Harry, but then his gaze fell on Hermione and he inhaled sharply.

"The Healer told me that she was poisoned and how they're treating her for it," George said abruptly. "Do they know who did it?"

"Her new office assistant. Neville figured out that she had used hemlock." Harry answered. "The Aurors are looking for her now."

"Why did she do it?"

"We don't know yet."

"Did you see it happen?"

Harry nodded, a haunted look formed in his eyes as he remembered that morning. "Worst thing I've ever seen in my life," he said quietly. "I thought she was going to die right in front of me." He unconsciously gripped Hermione's hand a bit more firmly. "I thought I would never get the chance to try to make things right with her again."

George was silent for a moment, conflicting needs battling in his mind. He had noticed Harry's hand holding Hermione's. He knew it wasn't his fault that Hermione hadn't wanted to see Harry, but he also knew that he had made the situation worse. He didn't want to say what he was about to say, but knew that he needed to make this decision. He couldn't stand in between Harry and Hermione anymore. "I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have interfered with Hermione. I'll step back. She should be with you."

Harry regarded George for several seconds and could see what those words had cost George. "Although I don't like what you did, I can understand why you did it. I can't fault you for your feelings for her. I know I've been stupid about Hermione. While I appreciate what you're doing now, it's not just your or my decision to make." A wry smile formed on Harry's face as he continued, "And I think she'd hand our arses to us on a silver platter if she thought we were trying to make the choice for her."

"True enough, though I have a feeling that I know what her decision will be, regardless," George said resignedly.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to lose your friendship," Harry replied.

George nodded. "I agree, but things will probably be awkward, at least for a while." He paused a beat, looked at Hermione, then said, "You'll let me know if there are any changes?"

"Immediately."

"Thanks." George took one last look at Hermione, and then walked into the hall.

ooooo


	9. Chapter 9

Ron and Luna stopped by for a bit that evening. They had kindly brought Harry a meal and some snacks, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley. Ron had stopped by Harry's and picked up a change of clothes for the next day. Harry had stepped outside in the hall to eat while Ron and Luna watched over Hermione for a bit. As he was finishing his food, Remus walked through the door.

"Any changes?" Remus asked.

Harry shook his head. "She's stable right now, but they're waiting for the poison to get out of her body before they can tell the extent of the damage."

Remus sat down next to Harry. "Who's with her now?"

"Ron and Luna. Any word on Shaula?"

"No," Remus answered, frustration and regret tingeing his voice. "We're having trouble tracking her background information. I don't know how she got past the initial vetting process, and I feel responsible." His voice became subdued. "I interviewed her and put her in Hermione's office. I'm sorry, Harry."

"This was not your fault," Harry said firmly as he turned to face Remus more fully. "I've been thinking about this situation a lot today. From what you've just told me, it seems that someone went to a lot of trouble to make sure Shaula was placed in that office. As the primary researcher for my case, Hermione has the best knowledge of the all the information from the files and ledgers that link the Deatheaters to their crimes. She'll be the one the most important witnesses for the Wizengamot."

Remus nodded. "I've come to the same conclusion, and I'm placing another Auror outside her door here. She should be here any moment. I don't want someone trying to come in here and finish the job."

"The other place that's vulnerable is Hermione's office," Harry said. "If I were a Deatheater, I'd want to get my hands on those files. Take back the evidence or destroy it."

"Yes, I've got an Auror guarding that place as well, in case Shaula returns."

"Sounds like you've got it covered, then."

"I certainly hope so. I've also been thinking that I need to move Hermione's office in with ours. I want for them to have more protection and have more ready access to us."

"That's a good idea," Harry agreed.

The doors at the end of the hall opened. Harry turned and saw Stephanie Fourne enter the ward. Harry glanced back at Remus in surprise. Apparently, Remus hadn't been aware of the previously blossoming relationship between Harry and Stephanie.

"Hi," Harry stood to greet her, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Hello," Stephanie answered a bit stiffly.

"I asked Stephanie to stand guard tonight," Remus said, seeming to notice the awkwardness between the two Aurors. He stood and showed Stephanie which door was Hermione's. "Harry, can I have a word?"

Remus led Harry through the ward doors into the external hall. "Is there a problem with Stephanie?"

"Well," Harry began uncomfortably, "we were sort-of dating until last Friday."

"Ah," Remus answered, "I didn't realize. Do I need to assign someone else?

"No, I trust her."

"So you're relationship ended well?"

Harry considered his answer for a bit, then said, "I'm not sure 'well' would be the right way to put it, but I don't think there are hard feelings between us."

Remus waited silently, knowing there was more to the story than Harry was telling.

Harry sighed. "Stephanie met Hermione last Friday night and clued into Hermione's feelings right away. She encouraged me to talk with Hermione about it."

"I see," Remus said, impressed. "That says a lot for Miss Fourne."

"Yes," Harry agreed. "That's why I trust her."

"Okay, then. I'm going to go and check on Hermione's office. Contact me immediately if anything changes or you need something."

"Thanks, Remus."

Harry walked back to where Stephanie was standing guard. "Look, I'm sorry you got assigned to this. Remus had no idea."

"I'm okay with it, if you're okay with it," Stephanie answered. "I assume, since I'm still here, that Remus isn't going to send for someone else?"

"I told him that I trusted you."

"Thanks," Stephanie said, a little surprised. "I know I'm new to the department..."

"Everyone in the department knows that you're good at your job," Harry stopped her. "You showed honesty and compassion last Friday night. That's why I trust you."

Stephanie smiled wryly. "I have to admit, I didn't want to say what I said."

"Regardless, I'm thankful that you did."

"Were you two able to work things out?"

"Not yet," Harry admitted. "I hope we can after she gets well."

"I hope so, too."

"Thanks. Well, I need to get back in there. Ron and Luna probably need to leave soon."

Harry walked in and found Luna reading a story from the Quibbler aloud to Hermione.

"Any differences?" Harry asked Ron quietly.

Ron shook his head. "It's hard to see Hermione lying there so still. Reminds me of our second year when the Basilisk got her."

Harry nodded, absent-mindedly resting his hand on Hermione's covered feet. He remembered the other time, so long ago, that he had watched as she had lain on a hospital bed, her life paused. He had felt helpless then, but it was nothing to how he felt now as he watched her once again immobilized.

Harry gazed at Hermione, realizing that her quiet energy was one of the things that he loved about her and missed very much right now. It was so much a part of her—even when she was sitting still, there was so much going on just underneath the surface. He had once wondered if she ever truly rested.

"I see you've realized how you feel," Luna commented unexpectedly with a small smile, having noticed Harry's expression as he looked at Hermione.

Ron turned to Harry to see his reaction to Luna's words.

Harry gave a rueful smile in return. "I just hope it isn't too late."

"I'm sure it's not, mate," Ron said bracingly as he clasped a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm not so sure," Harry replied. "She may wake up and tell me where I can go. She may also have feelings for George."

"I know it's hard to have so much unknown right now," Luna said sympathetically.

"Have you talked with George?" Ron asked.

"Twice, since last night," Harry answered.

"Twice?" Ron's eyebrows rose.

"We first talked last night and it wasn't good. I left before it could come to blows."

"Oh, no…" Luna frowned.

"We talked again today and things are better between us now. I think we've come to an understanding, but it's going to be weird for a while. Both of us know that Hermione may choose the other, but we agreed to not let her choice ruin our relationship, whatever her decision is."

"Well, that's definitely a step in a good direction where you and George are concerned," Ron said. "I'm glad."

"It may be difficult at first," Luna said, "but I do think it will work out all right in the end."

"I sure hope so," Harry said.

"Well, we'd better go," Ron said.

"Thanks for staying with her and for bringing food and my clothes."

"Of course," said Luna. "We'll be back tomorrow."

"Let us know if anything changes," Ron added.

"I will," Harry said, moving aside to let Ron and Luna by. "Just so you know, there's an Auror just outside the door and there will be one stationed there at all times."

"Good idea," Ron nodded. "Glad to hear it."

As soon as the door closed behind Ron and Luna, Harry went to Hermione's side. He smoothed her covers and said, "Hey, I'm back." Harry sat in the chair beside her bed and took her hand in his. "There's a lovely sunset right now," he said glancing out the window. "I wish you could see it." At that moment, a healer came in to check on Hermione. He passed his wand over her body, and then checked the handle for the data.

"It looks as though a bit more of the poison has left her body," the Healer said. "That's good news."

"About how long until it's all gone?" Harry asked.

"At this rate, I think it should be gone by about mid-day tomorrow."

"Why is it going so slowly at this point? The Healer I spoke with earlier said that about half of it was out of her body at that time."

"From what I read, they were able to pull some of it from her stomach when she got here. Unfortunately, some of it had already been absorbed and that part will take longer to exit."

"I see."

I think we've got about thirty to forty percent to go. It may be out by morning. It's hard to tell. Once it's gone, we'll bring her out of the coma and see if she can breathe on her own. After that, we'll determine what kind of damage we're dealing with, and then decide on a course of treatment. We can't really do anything else until then."

"Okay, thanks."

"We'll be back in about three hours to check her levels," the Healer said as he left.

Harry thought about what he should say to Hermione. He decided to talk about memories from school. Harry reminisced aloud about when they first met on the Hogwarts Express and how they didn't get along at first. He continued from there and recounted the events of their first few years. Many of the memories made him smile to think of them. As he went on to their last three years, though, he found fewer and fewer happy times to talk about.

"Y'know, Hermione," Harry mused, "our last three years of school were fairly awful, weren't they? I don't guess I've every really gone over it in my mind this way. There were a few good times, but not many. Thanks for staying with me, no matter what we had to go through."

Harry leaned in to give Hermione a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I love you," he whispered and to his joy, he felt her fingers move slightly, as though to squeeze his hand.

ooooo

A few hours later, Harry woke suddenly as he heard a soft knock on the door. He went to the door and pulled it open to find Stephanie standing there.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, as she could tell that he had been asleep. "I need to take a short break."

"No problem, we'll be all right for a bit."

"Thanks," Stephanie said as she turned to go.

Harry closed the door and returned to his seat. He checked on Hermione for a second, but couldn't discern any difference in her state. Harry sighed and turned to look out the window into the night. He could see the lights adorning some of the taller Muggle buildings in the distance.

Harry realized that his side was sore where his wand had dug into his ribs while he slept, slumped in his chair. He took his wand from its pocket and laid it on the window sill in front of him as he rubbed away the pain with his other hand. Harry returned his attention to the London skyline and could see that some of the tallest buildings were shrouded in low-hanging clouds.

A change in the reflection on the window alerted Harry that Hermione's door had just opened. He turned, expecting to see Stephanie telling him that she was back, but it was a Mediwitch instead. She closed the door behind her and nodded at him from behind her surgical mask as he greeted her. The witch went directly around the curtain to Hermione's IV bag stand on the other side of the bed from Harry. She pulled a syringe from her pocket and readied it to insert into the bag's second port.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he recalled the Healer's words that they would only be checking her vitals and poison levels in the night—that they couldn't treat her until the poison was gone.

"What are you doing?" he questioned as he slid hand behind him to grasp his wand on the window sill.

"The Healer asked me to administer this," the witch replied, and although she tried to change her voice, Harry recognized it and quickly pointed his wand at her.

Shaula matched his wand draw, and then slowly pulled the mask from her face. Her eyes challenged him and Harry met her gaze, every muscle in his body tensed and ready to strike when he found the right opening.

"Our sleeping beauty," Shaula said, a mad tone of mirth in her voice. "I wonder if a Cruciatus Curse might wake her?"

Harry didn't reply. He kept his eyes on hers, making sure that if Shaula made any move, he'd see it coming. Every element of his being concentrated on protecting Hermione.

"But why start there? I'm here to kill her, so I think I'll just skip to the Killing Curse. Maybe I'll begin with you," Shaula taunted him.

Harry's peripheral vision caught a shadow's brief movement in the gap between the door and the hall floor, but he didn't allow himself a glance that way and kept his eyes on Shaula. He hoped that Stephanie was back and would be able to respond well to what he was about to do.

"Who are you working for, Shaula?" Harry said in a commanding voice. "Who sent you here?"

Shaula rolled her eyes. "Trying to alert the Auror outside the door, are we? Don't worry, she's resting nicely in a nearby closet. Well, maybe not nicely…" She smiled evilly. "Pretty thing. Too bad. She's a little more…colorful now."

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked angrily, fearful of what might have happened to Stephanie.

"It makes no difference." Shaula shrugged. "She did put up quite a fight, though. It would have gone much better for her if she hadn't."

Harry tamped down his fear and ran through different options in his mind with rapid-fire speed. He considered taking a risk and trying to stun Shaula. But if she blocked the spell, it could rebound and ricochet in this small space and hurt Hermione or damage one of the machines that she needed to survive. If it hit Harry, Shaula would have free rein to do what she wanted. As he decided against it, the shadow under the door appeared again. Harry made a quick decision.

"Killing Hermione won't help you," Harry said in a strong, steady voice. "We still have all the files and ledgers." He moved slightly to the side, trying to put himself in front of the part of the window where Shaula might see any reflection of the door. He did his best to make it appear that he was only shifting his weight. Although her eyes narrowed at his movement, she didn't appear to discern what he was doing.

"That's being taken care of as we speak, my dear Auror Potter. You will have nothing when I'm through here tonight."

Harry saw the door begin to open slowly. He knew he had to keep Shaula's attention on him.

"Or, maybe it will end badly for you," Harry said evenly.

"Ah, the courageous Gryffindor," Shaula mocked. "Although, I didn't go to Hogwarts, I do know of your houses. My parents were in Slytherin."

"Big surprise," Harry answered coolly.

"Yes, well, maybe you've heard of my last name?" She raised her eyebrows. "It's not Thuban, by the way." She paused, apparently for dramatic affect, and then continued, "I am Shaula Lestrange."

Harry's eyes widened in spite of himself. The door had opened enough that Harry could make out Remus' face in the gap.

"Yes," she said gleefully at Harry's response, "I can see that you recognize that name. Familiar with my aunt, are you?"

Harry ignored her question. "Are you Rabastan's daughter, then?" Harry asked, intrigued in spite of himself. He could see another person quietly following Remus into the room.

"Very good, Auror Potter," Shuala mocked him again. "So clever."

Unfortunately, though, at that moment, Shaula's eyes flickered to the window, and she realized from the reflections she saw that there were no longer only three people in the room.

In one swift movement, Shaula fired an Avada Kedavra at Harry. Harry reflexively dove to cover Hermione. He felt the spell fly over his head and heard the window shatter behind him. Harry stayed on top of Hermione to protect her, trusting Remus and Bryan to handle Shaula. He heard several more spells burn through the air, and then heard someone fall to the floor. The room was suddenly quiet.

Harry slowly lifted his head to see Bryan and Remus staring down at Shaula. He swiftly checked Hermione for any injury. She and the machines keeping her alive appeared to be all right. He then turned his head until he could see Shaula on the floor, next the curtain, apparently stunned. Remus cast a spell that bound her hands and her legs and picked up Shaula's wand. He then flicked his wand and a gag appeared in her mouth.

"Are you and Hermione all right?" Bryan asked Harry.

Harry nodded as he gently lifted himself from Hermione and dropped into the chair beside her bed.

"Where is Stephanie?" Remus asked urgently.

"Shaula said she was in a closet somewhere."

Bryan turned and hurried from the room.

Remus sent a Patronus flying out the window, and then waved his wand to repair the window.

"You need to get back to Hermione's office!" Harry said, alarmed as he remembered what Shaula had said about the files and ledgers.

"It's secured, as are all of the records for your case," Remus assured him. "I went straight there when I left the last time. Bryan and I removed every thing pertaining to the case and locked it in our offices. We then sat in her office under invisibility cloaks and waited. I had given orders to the Ministry staff that no one was to enter that office, so anyone who did was obviously not where they were supposed to be. About an hour ago, two men came through the door and began searching Hermione's office. We stunned them and found that we had caught Rabastan Lestrange and Mufrid Mulciber."

"What about Dolohov?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately, he wasn't with them," Remus answered ruefully. "We dosed Lestrange and Mulciber with Veritaserum and found out what Shaula had planned for Hermione tonight. We called for reinforcements to take the men to lock up. Then we came here as fast as we could."

"Good timing, thanks," Harry said. "I wasn't sure what I was going to do if you hadn't opened the door when you did."

"I'm sure you'd have thought of something." Remus said.

"Did you find out from Mulciber or Lestrange where Dolohov is?"

"No." Remus shook his head. "They don't know, and I'm sure Dolohov wanted it that way in case they were caught. The Ministry will remain on high alert until he's caught. We're strengthening security here, too."

Just then, Bryan stuck his head in the door.

"I found Stephanie," he said hurriedly. "She's injured, but they're working on her in the emergency area."

"Is she going to be all right?" Harry asked, worried.

"I think so, but she's lost a lot of blood. Shaula really did a number on her. Stephanie has deep cuts in several places and one got an artery. Shaula had stunned her and left her there to bleed out."

"Oh, my God," Harry said as a Healer rushed in to check on Hermione. Harry moved out of the Healer's way.

"Permission to go and see if there's any new word on Stephanie's condition?" Bryan asked Remus, who nodded his consent, and Bryan hurried away.

"Is Hermione okay?" Harry asked the Healer once she had scanned Hermione.

"Her vitals are stable," she replied. "Her poison levels are continuing to drop, too."

"That's a relief," Remus said.

"Is she the one who tried to kill Miss Granger?" the Healer asked, turning to leave, as she noticed Shaula on the floor.

Harry nodded. "There's a cell in Azkaban with her name on it."

"Good riddance, then," the Healer said as she went out the door.

Two other Aurors hurried into the room. Remus acknowledged their arrival and stepped aside to allow them to take Shaula to the prison. They renewed the stunning spell, and then Disapparated with her. Another two Aurors entered the room to report to Remus and he instructed them to take over guarding Hermione's door.

Remus turned to Harry. "This has been quite the day."

Harry exhaled. "I'm not sure how much more of this day I can take. When I think of all the things that could have gone wrong today…"

"You helped a lot of things go as well as they could have. You got help right away for Hermione at the Ministry this morning and you protected her tonight."

"I just want her back from wherever she is right now."

"I hope you won't have to wait too much longer."

ooooo


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Thanks to all my readers and especially those who have reviewed. Thanks for giving this story a chance and for your encouraging words.

ooooo

Hermione had experienced several strange dreams in succession. The current one was the worst so far. She swam through murky water, trying to find the surface. It seemed ages that she'd been holding her breath, and her lungs burned within her.

Hermione wasn't sure which way she swam as she moved through the gloom. She had no bearings and, for all she knew, she was propelling herself deeper. She began to panic. Her muscles felt like wet bundles of yarn as she struggled through the water. Just when she started to completely give up, she heard someone call her name. She turned toward the voice and felt someone take her hand, drawing her toward them. At that moment, the darkness began to fade and she began to make out shapes floating above her.

Hermione felt her body shudder as she broke the surface, working to pull air into her lungs as she coughed. She could hear worried voices as she fought to bring oxygen into her body. She began to hear what sounded like magical words being spoken over her and her struggle to breathe began to lessen. Although the light was low, it painfully flooded her eyes. She closed them and turned her head away as she became aware that she lay in a bed.

"Hermione?" A familiar voice penetrated through her fog.

"Mum?" Hermione tried to reply, but was only able to mouth the word. Her throat felt scorched and her mouth was bone dry.

Hermione felt her hand squeezed, and then heard the same voice say, "Shhh, darling. Don't try to talk. You're fine—just need to rest a bit."

"Water," Hermione tried to say. Although she wasn't able to get the word out, she felt someone steady her head and bring a cup to her lips. The cool liquid was a balm to her throat and she took in as much as she could.

Hermione tried opening her eyes a bit at a time. She was finally able to discern her mother's and father's faces.

"There's our girl," Robert Granger said, relief running through his voice as he saw recognition in his daughter's eyes.

Hermione tried to smile. She heard an unfamiliar voice and turned to find what looked like a Healer closely watching her, wand at the ready, as he made some notes in a chart.

"Wha…" Hermione tried to ask, but could only form the word with her lips.

""You've had a bit of a scare, dear," Kate Granger answered. "But you're almost all better now."

"Wha…" Hermione tried again.

This time the Healer replied. "You were poisoned, Miss Granger."

Hermione saw her parents glance at the Healer in surprise, but Hermione appreciated his directness.

The Healer continued, "We had to place you in a coma to combat seizures, and a machine has been breathing for you the last twenty-four hours or so. Can you remember anything?"

Hermione didn't immediately respond, trying to recall the events that had led to her being in hospital. Several scenes flashed through her mind and she nodded and tried to form the word, "Some."

"It seems that you've received low doses of the poison for a while, which culminated in a rather large does yesterday morning," the Healer explained. "Fortunately, the Ministry Mediwitch brought you here very quickly. It might have turned out very badly if you had not received medical care as soon as you did."

"And we also have Harry to thank for that," Kate smiled in the direction of the wall by the curtain. Hermione followed her mother's gaze and noticed for the first time that Harry was in the room. Her eyes met his and he smiled at her, relief evident on his face, along with something else she couldn't quite interpret. She smiled back, but wondered why she felt hesitant to do so.

"Unfortunately, there was some excitement last night, too, when that woman sneaked in here, tying to finish what she had started," Robert added grimly. "Thank goodness Harry stayed with you and was able to stop her."

"Well, it was really Remus and Bryan who stopped her," Harry tried to clarify. "I just-"

Robert cut Harry off. "We owe our daughter's life to you and we're grateful."

"Hermione's saved me many times," Harry replied, shaking his head. "I doubt I'll ever catch up to her."

"Who?" Hermione mouthed.

"It was Shaula, your new assistant," Harry answered.

Hermione's eyes widened then narrowed.

"She used hemlock," Harry went on. "Kept the plant right on her desk. Neville figured it out and found the plant."

"Coffee?" Hermione mouthed, her anger rising.

Harry nodded. "She started out small, but apparently got frustrated with the lack of progress and put a huge amount in your coffee yesterday."

The Healer interrupted the conversation, as he had observed Hermione's growing agitation. "I think we've probably covered as much as we need to at this point. Miss Granger needs to rest," he said, but not unkindly.

The Grangers nodded and each bent to kiss Hermione on the cheek.

"We'll be back tomorrow," Kate said to her daughter. "You keep getting better, all right?"

"Get some rest," Robert said. "We'll see you soon."

Harry moved aside to let them pass as they bid him goodbye. Kate hugged him on her way out and whispered, "Thank you."

Harry nodded, a little embarrassed that she was giving him so much credit when many people had been instrumental in saving Hermione.

The Grangers opened the door to leave and Harry could see some familiar people peering through the gap. Ron and Luna, along with Ginny and Neville had stopped by on their lunch hours. Harry waved at them and went into the hall to let them have room to go in and visit.

"Just a few minutes," the Healer warned them.

The four nodded in agreement. They went quietly past the two guard Aurors and into the room.

After the door had closed, the Healer addressed Harry, the Grangers, and Lupin, who had been waiting in the hall. "I think we need to be honest with Ms. Granger about what happened. However, the details may need to wait for later. She needs to stay calm and rest to maximize healing for her brain."

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized. "I shouldn't have told her so much."

"I understand why you did—she asked, after all," the Healer said. "In future, though, we may need to lead the conversation in different directions if we think she might become upset."

"I'll do my best," Harry promised and the others agreed.

"How much longer will she have to stay in hospital," Kate asked the Healer.

"At least a day or two more," the Healer answered. "We want to make sure that her breathing stays stable and we're monitoring her brain wave patterns."

"Thank you," Kate said. "I appreciate all you're doing for my daughter."

The Healer replied, "Of course. I'm glad Miss Granger is making a good recovery, though I need to caution you that her memory may be spotty for a time. She may also have overly-emotional reactions to what seem like simple things. It can part of mending from a brain injury."

"Is there anything that could help?" Robert asked the Healer.

"Calming things that she enjoys—music, books, favorite memories. Those sorts of things can help."

"We can do that," Robert replied.

"I can take you by Hermione's flat and pick up some things to bring back to Harry," Remus offered to the Grangers.

"That sounds like a good idea, thank you," Kate said and Robert nodded.

"All right, then, we'll need to go to the Apparition Area in the lobby. We can go directly to Hermione's flat from there. Have you ever Apparated before?" Remus asked.

"No," Kate replied, "but I would love to try it." 

Harry grimaced, "You may not feel the same way afterwards. Takes some getting used to."

"We've had a lot of 'getting used to' since Hermione turned eleven," Robert said with a wry smile. "This will just be one more thing."

Harry grinned. "Trust me, I know what you mean."

Remus smiled. "I guess magic suddenly entering your life would be quite a trip. Speaking of which, we'd better get going. Harry, I'll be back in a bit with Hermione's things."

"All right," Harry replied. "Good to see all of you."

"See you tomorrow," Kate said as they walked out the hallway doors.

Harry sat to wait for Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny to finish their visit.

After a few minutes, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came through the doors and Harry stood to greet them.

"Hullo, Harry," Arthur said, shaking Harry's hand. "Remus owled us that Hermione would be awake this morning. Has she regained consciousness then?"

"She has," Harry smiled. He felt happier than he had in several days, even though he knew things weren't resolved between Hermione and him. "Seems to be doing all right. Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Luna are with her now."

"Well, that's fine news," Molly said as she handed Harry a basket of food. "For lunch, dear," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he caught the delicious scent of her food. His stomach rumbled. Molly heard it and laughed.

"Why don't you go ahead and tuck in," she encouraged him. "We'll go in when the others are finished with their visit and stay with her to give you a chance to eat."

"Thanks," Harry said as he dug into the basket.

Just then, the others walked from Hermione's room. They said hello to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as the two went in to visit with Hermione.

"Hermione seems to be doing all right," Ginny said, her voice filled with relief.

"I think she's mostly out of the woods," Harry agreed.

"Will she have to stay here long?" Luna asked.

"A day or two more to make sure she's breathing well," Harry answered.

"What have you got?" Ron spotted Harry eating his lunch.

"Just some of the best meat pies ever," Harry said with his mouth full.

"Gimme," Ron grabbed Harry's hand and took a bite of his pie.

"Ron!" Luna admonished him.

"Hey!" Harry protested. "That's mine. Get your own."

"All right," Ron agreed and began to rummage in the basket.

Harry knocked Ron's hand away and pulled the basket to his other side. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"Can't blame a fella for trying." Ron sat next to Harry and the others sat too.

"So," Neville began. "Remus told us about Shaula almost getting to Hermione last night."

Harry nodded as he took a swallow of pumpkin juice. "It was close. If it wasn't for Remus and Bryan, she would have. Did he tell you that they caught Lestrange and Mulciber, and that Shaula is Lestrange's daughter?"

Ginny nodded. "Crazy, isn't it, having that monster right under our noses at the Ministry?"

"I'm just glad she's in Azkaban now, along with her father and Mulciber," Harry said. "Did Remus tell you about the Auror that Shaula injured here?"

"No, what happened?" Ron asked.

"Remus had set Auror Fourne to guard Hermione's door. Shaula attacked her and stunned her. She left her unconscious in a closet with deep cuts to bleed out."

"Good grief!" Neville exclaimed. "Is she all right?"

"I think so," Harry replied. "She lost a lot of blood, but Bryan found her in time. I'll ask Remus about her when he gets back."

"Any leads on Dolohov?" Ron asked.

"Not that I know of," Harry answered.

"I'm sure Remus would have told you if they had any new information," Luna said.

Harry nodded. "He's taken Hermione's parents to her flat to get some of her things. He'll be back soon."

"Speak of the devil," Ginny smiled as Remus walked through the doors carrying several things.

"Hello to you, too," Remus returned her smile. "Mmm, what smells so good?"

"Mum brought Harry some lunch," Ginny said.

"But he won't share," Ron complained.

"Rude," Remus rebuked him with a chuckle. "Lily would be appalled by your manners."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Next time, I'm taking my food somewhere else to eat it. Let a bloke have his food in peace."

"Poor thing," Ginny pulled a sad face at Harry.

Harry ignored her and kept eating.

Remus decided to change the topic. "I brought Hermione's CD player and some of her music. I also brought _Hogwarts: A History_ and her mother sent some other books, too."

"Thanks," Harry said. "I'm sure she'll enjoy those."

"You're welcome," Remus answered. "I hate to say this, but you look really tired, and you smell kind of funky."

"Thanks, Remus," Harry raised his eyebrows. "Any other compliments you'd like to give?"

Luna wrinkled her nose. "I'm sorry, but he's right."

"Why don't I stay with Hermione for a bit and give you a chance to go home and take a shower?" Remus offered.

"That actually sounds really good," Harry looked gratefully at Remus. "I'll take you up on that."

"It won't help with the sleep you need, but maybe it will give you a little break from being here."

"Thanks, Remus, I won't be long." Harry finished the last bite of his pie and stood to go.

"Can I have the other pie," Ron pleaded.

"Fine, go ahead," Harry said, accepting that he was fighting a losing battle where Ron and food were concerned.

Luna shook her head with a smile.

Harry was about to leave, but then turned to Remus and said, "I almost forgot. How is Stephanie doing?"

"She's doing well," Remus answered. "I stopped by there earlier this morning. They've given her blood replenishing potions. She'll have to stay until this evening, and then she'll be released."

"That's good news," Harry replied.

"Bryan's been with her the whole time and he'll make sure she gets home all right."

"I'm glad to hear that," Harry nodded. "Well, I'll see you in a bit."

ooooo

After a quick shower, shave, and change of clothes, Harry felt refreshed. He put out some food for Hedwig and made sure the window was open enough that she could come and go as she wanted. He grabbed some snacks and drinks and Apparated back to St. Mungo's. When he arrived back at the third floor, he nodded at the guard Aurors outside Hermione's door and went in to find Remus chatting with her.

Harry's eyes met Hermione's and they exchanged a smile.

"I was telling Hermione that I ordered you to go home and clean up," Remus said as he stood and moved to allow Harry the chair beside her bed.

"I'm sure I needed it," Harry replied as he sat. "I feel much better and I'm sure everyone else who has to be around me will appreciate it."

"Well, I'll leave you to it. I've got to talk to the Aurors outside, and then get back to the office," Remus said. "I'm glad you're doing so much better, Hermione."

"Thanks for staying with her, Remus," Harry said.

"Yes, thanks," Hermione's voice was still hoarse, but much better since she'd been drinking water.

"My pleasure, of course," Remus said. "I'll be back later." He closed the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked Hermione.

"All right," she replied. "I know it sounds daft, since I've been unconscious for so long, but I'm tired."

"I'm not surprised. You've had a rough two days."

"I wish these monitors could come off my forehead. I'm sure I look like a bloody science experiment."

"You don't," Harry assured her. "They're rather attractive, actually." He teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, why aren't you wearing them, then? You could use some help, you know." The corner of her lips quirked in a smirk.

"I'll have to see about getting some right away."

They smiled at each other.

"I was told that you've been with me the whole time," Hermione said.

"Most of it."

"Thank you."

"There's no need for thanks, but you're welcome."

"I have a feeling that there's a lot more to this story than what I know."

"There is," Harry replied hesitantly, "but the Healer doesn't want for you to get upset at this point."

Hermione sighed. "I don't like not knowing."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember feeling shaky and having headaches for the past week or so. I remember how bad the coffee tasted."

"Do you remember drinking the coffee yesterday?"

Hermione shook her head.

Harry hesitated, but asked, "Do you remember anything from the last several days?"

"I don't think so."

"What's the last thing that you remember?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "I remember seeing Neville on Friday. His plant nearly broke my nose. Did we eat lunch on Friday like we normally do?"

Harry nodded.

"I think I can remember that." Hermione's eyebrows knit in concentration. "Did we talk about Shaula getting her robes caught in her pants?"

"We did."

"Then I think that's the last thing I remember."

Harry was quiet, knowing that at some point, he would have to tell her about their weekend if she didn't remember on her own. He didn't know which would be worse.

"Will you tell me about yesterday morning?"

Harry met her eyes. "I don't think I should just yet."

"I think I have a right to know."

"You do," Harry agreed, "but it was one of the worst things I've ever had to see. I'm not sure I can get through it, telling you what happened."

"Will you please try?"

Harry nodded. "But I'll stop if I see that it's too much for you right now."

He told her about stopping by her office, omitting the part about her refusing to see him. He described how she had stumbled from her office, obviously in distress. Harry's voice began to tremble as he remembered Hermione's difficulties breathing and her seizure. Harry unconsciously took Hermione's hand in his at this point. He told her about sending his Patronus for the Mediwitch and for Remus. How the Mediwitch didn't know what to do, and then had disappeared with Hermione to St. Mungo's.

Harry stopped talking as the feelings he had dealt with yesterday washed over him again. He bowed his head and swiped moisture from his eyes. He felt Hermione squeeze his hand and lifted his face to meet her gaze.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered. "Sorry that you had to deal with that."

"It's been awhile since I've been that terrified. I thought you were going to die in front of me and there was nothing I could do."

"But you did," Hermione reassured him. "You got the help I needed."

Harry thought about what would have happened if Hermione had been incapacitated before she'd been able to get through her office door and his blood ran cold. He felt acutely aware of what he could have lost yesterday. He lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

ooooo


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione watched Harry lift her hand to kiss it. His lips lingered on the back of her hand for a moment and a tingle skittered up her arm. She knew that his emotions were still running high from what had happened yesterday, but she couldn't help feeling that there was something more to the kiss, although she tried to squelch that thought.

Just then, a Mediwitch entered Hermione's room with a tray. "Hello, Miss Granger," she said. "The Healer would like for you to try to eat something." She pulled a wheeled table from the other side of the curtain and set the tray on it, maneuvering it in front of Hermione.

The Mediwitch lifted the plate cover and smiled sympathetically at Hermione's response to the food. "I'm sorry. This is quite bland, but your stomach had a bit of a rough time yesterday."

"I understand. Thank you," Hermione replied as the witch turned to leave.

"Well, applesauce, bananas, mash, and toast," Harry commented. "Anything look good?"

Hermione shrugged noncommittally, but tried the applesauce. "Not bad." She also ate the mash and toast, but left the bananas. "What I wouldn't give for a Butterbeer. Maybe you could Apparate to my flat and get some for us," she joked, but then her hand paused in mid-air as she lifted her water and her eyes met Harry's.

"What?" he asked, nonplussed.

"I don't know…" she said, perplexed. "It was as though I nearly remembered something. Something important…" She shook her head, took a quick drink, and then went on, "I hate not knowing where I was or what I did during the weekend. Do you have any idea?"

"Some," Harry hedged. He remembered finding the Butterbeer bottles on the floor in her flat on Friday night and knew that her mind was starting to make connections, whether or not she understood what they meant.

Hermione scrutinized his face. "What are you not telling me?" She'd always been able to depend on her memory and felt quite out of sorts that she had lost that ability. She could tell that Harry was deliberately keeping something from her—she knew the closed-off expression that had formed on his face when she had questioned him, and it unsettled her.

" _A lot,"_ Harry thought ruefully. The last thing he wanted to do right now was go over the past weekend with her. "It wasn't a good weekend," he finally admitted. "It might be best to save this for a later time…the Healer doesn't want you to be agitated."

"Not knowing is agitating me."

" _I'm such a coward…"_ Harry thought.

He'd freely told her of his feelings while she was unconscious. But now…now that her dark eyes gazed expectantly into his, the thought of telling her anything about the past weekend or his feelings panicked him. It had been hard enough to lose her for two days. Now that he knew exactly how much he had hurt her and what losing her would mean, he wished with all his heart that things could just begin from this point in time and go forward. And George…what should he do? He didn't feel comfortable telling her about George's feelings, but he couldn't just leave that part out, either.

 _What a mess this is…_

To Harry's relief, a knock sounded on the door. Bryan stuck his head in and Harry said, "Come in." He heard Hermione give a small huff of frustration.

"Hi," Bryan greeted them. "You're looking much better," he said to Hermione.

"Thanks, I'm feeling much better.

"I wanted to come and check on you," he said, and then turned to Harry, "and let you know that I'm about to take Stephanie home."

"Good," Harry smiled. "That's earlier than Remus said they had planned to release her."

Bryan nodded. "She's done so well, there's no need for her to stay longer. I'm about to take her to her flat and I'll stay with her for a bit to get her settled."

"Who is Stephanie?" Hermione asked.

Harry cut in before Bryan could answer. "She's an Auror in our department. She was injured on a case last night."

"Ah. I'm glad she's doing well," Hermione replied, not missing the glance that passed between Bryan and Harry.

"Me, too," Bryan said. "Well, I'd better go and let you rest. Good to see you both."

"I'll walk you out," Harry said to Bryan, and then turned to Hermione saying, "I'll be right back."

After they were in the hall, Harry closed the door behind them. "I didn't mean to cut you off, but she can't remember anything since mid-day last Friday."

"Does she know about you and Stephanie?"

"She did, but she doesn't remember that yet."

"She found out over the weekend, then."

"Yeah, it wasn't good."

"I guess not."

Harry sighed. "Don't tell me you knew how Hermione felt, too?"

"Of course I did. I'm not an idiot." Bryan's lips quirked into a small smile.

"Yes you are, but I guess I was a bigger one."

"And for quite a long time, too."

"Really nice, thanks. Way to kick a bloke when he's down."

"What d'you mean? Why are you down? She's okay, isn't she?"

"She's doing fairly well, but that wasn't what I'm talking about. She unexpectedly popped over last Friday evening and walked in on Stephanie and me."

"Did she get an eye full?"

"You might say that," Harry replied. "She wouldn't talk to me or see me the entire weekend-even warded her flat so that I couldn't Floo or Apparate in.

"Wow, that's rough," Bryan said sympathetically.

"Worst few days I've had in a long time."

"I could tell something was up when I saw you yesterday morning, but I reckoned you'd talk about it when you wanted to."

"She's been asking what I know about her weekend because her memory loss is upsetting her. I don't know what to tell her. I'm scared that once she remembers, she'll be angry with me all over again and the Healer doesn't want her to get agitated."

"She's going to remember at some point. I think it'd be better if you were honest with her before she does," Bryan advised.

"I know, but it's not just about me. Someone else's relationship with her became part of this over the weekend, and I've no right to tell about that."

"Sounds like things got a bit complicated."

"You could say that."

"So, are you and Stephanie still together?" Bryan asked, just a bit of hesitation in his voice.

Harry shook his head. "Not since Friday night."

"So, you and Hermione?"

"I hope so, but that's up in the air."

"I'm sorry, mate. I'll be hoping for a good outcome for you."

"Thanks."

Bryan nodded. "I'd better get back to Stephanie. They were going to finish up the paperwork and release her."

"Okay, thanks for coming by, then."

"Sure, see you later."

Harry went back in to Hermione, knowing what he had to do, but not knowing how to do it. Although he was hopeful, he had a jittery heart.

She had dozed off during the time he was in the hall.

Harry felt relief and disappointment at the same time. Although he was afraid for Hermione to remember, he knew Bryan's advice was right and he wanted to know where he stood. He quietly sat in the chair next to her bed. He traced the lines of her face with his eyes and his gaze rested on her lips. They had parted slightly as she slept and he had to stifle a desire to touch his lips to hers. A feeling of tenderness swelled in his chest and he knew that he would do anything in his power to make sure that she was happy, cared for, and safe, whatever that meant.

ooooo

Hermione woke sometime later to find Harry sleeping in the chair next to her bed. He held her hand loosely in his on top of her blanket. She watched as his chest rhythmically rose and fell, but then switched her eyes to his face. Dark circles under his eyes betrayed a lack of good sleep. Although he as resting, there was tension in his face like an under current of worry that he hadn't been able to overcome even in sleep.

She sensed that something was different between them, but had no idea what. She turned her gaze to look out the window at the deepening colors of the sky. _Harry had said that the weekend hadn't been a good one, but what did that mean? Why was he avoiding talking with her about it?_ He talked with her about almost everything without reservation. They were each others' most trusted confidant. She couldn't imagine what was strong enough to make Harry withhold something from her. She wracked her brain. _Was someone hurt, had someone died? No, her family and friends that had visited had been alive and well, and they would surely have said something. Was the case she'd been working on for Harry somehow compromised? Had Shaula been able to steal or destroy evidence? Were Pia and Serge all right?_

Her worry caused her hand to tense around Harry's and he woke suddenly, fully alert and on edge.

"Are you okay?" he asked as his eyes scanned the room for any danger.

"Yes…and no," Hermione answered.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to know what happened over the weekend," Hermione answered resolutely as her anxious thoughts came pouring from her mouth. "Are Pia and Serge all right? Did Shaula get a hold of our case evidence? Has anyone been hurt that I don't know about? Why won't you help me remember?"

"Everyone is all right and our case files are secure in the Auror's office," Harry reassured her, feeling badly that she was so worried. He took her hand more fully in his, watching as their fingers laced together. He screwed up his courage, met her eyes, and continued, "The person that was hurt was you."

"Me?" she said in surprise, and then asked fearfully. "Did the poison have a more lasting effect than I've been told?"

"No, no," Harry quickly reassured her again. "You're physically doing better and going to make a full recovery, according to the Healers. I'm sorry I scared you—I can't seem to quit making a mess of things." He bowed his head.

"What mess have you made?" Hermione asked him softly.

Harry took a deep breath and raised her eyes back to hers. "Friday evening, you Apparated to my flat. You walked in on me kissing another woman."

Disjointed images of a blond woman began to flash through Hermione's mind.

"You left fairly quickly, and I could tell that something had upset you. I cut my date short and went to your flat, but you weren't there. I could tell that you had been there but something was wrong—you'd left two Butterbeers on the floor. I Apparated to Ron's flat. I could tell that you had been there, too, but you had gone."

"Stephanie," Hermione suddenly recollected, and the name popped into her head along with the memory of Harry and Stephanie kissing passionately in his flat. She recalled the embarrassment on Harry's face after he realized she was there, as well as the happiness that he showed as he introduced her to Stephanie. Remembered seeing the knowledge of her feelings in Stephanie's eyes. The pain that she had felt that night washed over her anew and she felt tears prickle her eyes.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"The one that Bryan was talking about earlier?"

"Yes," he said again.

"How was she injured?"

"Remus asked her to guard your door last night—he didn't know about my dating her. Shaula attacked Stephanie before she came into your room."

Hermione began to slide her hand from Harry's, willing her tears to stay within their bounds. "I'm sorry," she said. "I seem to have been the cause of the problems this past weekend for you both. No wonder you said your weekend wasn't good. You'd probably like to go and check on her now. There's no need for you to stay here. I'm fine."

"No," Harry said vehemently, trying to take her hand back into his, registering that she held it stiffly apart from his. He had heard the finality in her voice and knew that she was closing herself off to him once again.

"No," he repeated, just as strongly. He continued with a plea in his voice, _"I'm_ sorry _._ You were not the cause of any problem. I was. I had no idea…no idea how you felt."

"It doesn't matter." She began to withdraw her hand again from his.

"Don't," he implored her. "It does matter. It matters a great deal to me."

"I don't want your pity," she turned her face away from him, anger and sadness rising within her. "I know you don't care for me that way. There's no need to pretend anything's more important than it really is."

This was not going well at all and Harry realized that he was trembling. He blurted out, "Hermione, I love you."

"Yes, but as your best friend, right?" The ragged edge of her voice exposed old wounds, wounds that he had put there. This realization fisted around his heart. But then she continued in a scarily dispassionate voice, "I've nearly given all of my life to you for so long. But for years, I've had to cope with being second best, wondering all the time why—what it is that I lack, and how to add that missing ingredient."

"It wasn't you who was lacking," he said quietly. "Please don't close yourself off to me, Hermione. I know I've been an idiot." He wished she would look at him and stood so that he could see her face better.

"I'm the idiot," she replied, resignation weaving through her voice. "I've wasted a lot of time and effort trying to be good enough for someone with whom I obviously have no hope for having the kind of relationship that I wanted."

Harry heard the tone in her voice and noted her use of past-tense. He felt as though the floor was sliding out from under him. He gripped the side of her bed to steady himself. Before he could say anything else, she continued, "You should probably go and check on Stephanie."

"Stephanie and I are no longer dating."

"Well, I'm not surprised, given that you've stayed here when she was injured."

"I wanted to be here, and we were no longer together after last Friday night."

"Because you cut your date with her short?"

"No," Harry said, trying to stay calm, even though Hermione was being difficult. "She saw what I didn't see about our relationship. She encouraged me to go to you and talk with you. I tried, but I couldn't find you. I Flooed Ginny because I didn't know what else to do. She found you, but you wouldn't let her tell me where you were."

"Where was I?" Hermione interrupted, finally turning to face Harry.

"You were at Fred's and George's."

More memories poured into Hermione's mind. She began to feel overwhelmed with them. She remembered George holding her as she cried and remembered waking up next to him. She remembered breakfast with Fred and George's visit to her flat. Other memories followed.

"Did I go to Ireland with George?" she asked, confusedly.

"You did on Sunday," Harry affirmed, but with increased fear, knowing what else she was likely to remember.

And he was right. He saw it in her eyes as she began to realize more of what had happened with George. Hermione remembered visiting the new shop, and then her conversations with George on the beach and afterwards.

"That was quite a weekend, wasn't it?" Hermione said quietly.

"Worst one of my life."

"Surely not worse than some of the ones from our last years of school and the year after?" Hermione asked disparagingly, disbelief laced through her voice.

"Yes, much, much worse," Harry replied steadfastly, determinedly holding her gaze with his, just as he held on to her hand.

His awareness of the pain he had inflicted upon her was heightened even more by her insolent responses to him. This was not normally her nature, and he felt awful that he had caused her to feel as though she had to create barriers against him to protect herself. She had put up with his poor treatment of her countless times and he could certainly weather whatever she dished out without complaint. He knew he needed to gently persuade her back to him, and give her every reason to want to trust him with her feelings again.

So he continued, "You were with me during those years. Many times, your presence was the only reason those years were bearable. Since then, you've been the most important person in my life. You're the one that I want to see every day, the face that I search for when I enter a room, and the reason I never could form a solid attachment with any other woman. I was looking in all the wrong places for the relationship I wanted, and I never realized it until Sunday, that the woman I was looking for had been with me all along. An amazing mixture of beauty, cleverness, loyalty, and strength that I can't live my life without. This weekend was the first time that I couldn't get to you, thought I had truly lost you. I nearly went spare—probably did go spare at points."

He paused for a moment, but then continued, "And because of that, along with some goading from Ron, I realized what I hadn't for so long." He felt her hand soften in his and took courage. He moved so that both his hands now clasped hers. "I realized that I love you. In every way possible."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She had been rendered speechless by Harry's words and the strength with which he had said them.

Harry persisted, "I'm sorry that I've been so thick for so long. I don't know what was wrong with me. Maybe I loved our relationship and was subconsciously afraid to change it in any way, or maybe I was so used to being with you as friends that I never mentally took the next step to think of you as something more. Regardless, there's nothing, no one I want more now," he paused for a moment, and even though he knew what it could cost him, he continued, "And although that's true, you need to talk with George before you make any decisions."

"What do you mean, 'I need to talk with George'?"

"I know that he has feelings for you, too, and that he told you about them. We very nearly came to blows about it, but we're okay now. No matter what you decide, him, me, or neither of us, we're not going to let it stop us being friends."

Hermione struggled inwardly as two needs wrestled within her. Here was what she had wanted for years, being presented to her for the taking. She knew that Harry had essentially handed his heart to her, not knowing what would be returned to him. His honesty about George's feelings and his willingness to be put aside, if she chose to do so, wasn't lost on her. She knew first hand what he had risked, and it made her love him even more.

On the other hand, she felt an anxious hesitation to accept what Harry offered. She needed to feel more assurance that his feelings hadn't arisen out of what had happened yesterday. That they wouldn't wane after life got back to normal and other women sought after him, as they had done since his defeat of Voldemort. She had felt so terribly inadequate for too long where Harry was concerned and she wanted to protect herself from experiencing those feelings again.

She had always dreamed of Harry finally realizing how he felt and her happily jumping into Harry's arms for an amazing snog. But the reality of it was surprisingly different to her. Past hurts, years of them, weren't so easily forgotten. And she wasn't as brave as she thought she was.

ooooo


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long wait! RL got a little crazy in the past weeks, but things have settled down now. Thanks for your patience.

ooooo

Harry watched Hermione, waiting for a response. He knew that she was probably overwhelmed with what he had said, but he wished she would say something. He was on tenterhooks, not knowing what she was thinking.

Hermione took a deep breath. She could feel his warm hands firmly clasping her hand. As her eyes met Harry's she saw fear there and knew he had made himself completely vulnerable to her. And, as though her body knew her decision before her mind did, her other hand moved to cover Harry's.

A smile began to shine from his face and hers reflected it.

A quick knock sounded on the door and a Mediwitch bustled in with a tray of food. She seemed to realize that she had interrupted something and smiled apologetically as Harry and Hermione released one another's hands.

"You did well with your lunch," she said to Hermione. "After dinner, the Healer would like for me to get you up and walking for a bit."

Hermione nodded. "All right, thank you."

The Mediwitch situated the tray on the table in front of Hermione. "Is there anything else you need?"

"I don't think so."

"All right, I'll be back in a bit and we'll see about a little walk around the floor." The witch left and closed the door behind her.

"Well…" Harry said, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes…" Hermione replied and they both smiled at their awkwardness.

She held her hand out to him. He realized as he took it what she was offering and he caressed her hand with his thumb.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"For what?"

"For forgiving me and for giving me another chance."

"Well, don't bollocks it up," Hermione said with a small smile.

Harry chuckled, but then said a little more seriously, "I know I have done for a long time, but I'll do my best not to anymore."

Hermione squeezed his hand, pushed the food table away, and then tugged him toward her as she leaned forward to meet him. Unfortunately, the sensor wires that tethered her forehead to a monitor reached their limit and unplugged from the machine. A high pitched noise began to wail.

Hermione yelped and swore as Harry quickly tried to reconnect the wires.

A Mediwitch and Healer burst through the door and scurried to Hermione's side.

"I'm all right," she reassured them embarrassedly. "I leaned forward and forgot about the monitor. Sorry."

"Not to worry," the Healer replied as she deftly put the wires back in their places. "We're glad you're okay." After everything was made right, she and the witch left.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Hermione said wryly, "We can't seem to catch a break."

"I'll make one, then." Harry leaned forward and captured Hermione's lips with his. His hands cupped her face tenderly as he kissed her. His lips lingered on hers as he savored this wonderful new feeling.

He felt as though he had finally gotten the incantation right for a spell that he had been trying to master for years.

Her lips responded fervently to his as she ran her fingers through his hair and he kissed her and kissed her and kissed her. What had begun as a sweet meeting of lips quickly became a thing of need. Harry slid his hands under Hermione, pulling her closer. She met him kiss for kiss as her hands traveled to the back of his head, pressing him more firmly against her. When she opened her lips under his, he almost lost control and began to ravish her mouth with his. He groaned at the sensations that charged through his body, and tried not to lose control. It became more difficult when he heard a throaty hum from Hermione as she relaxed in his arms. Their kisses finally became more languid as one of her hands slid down his neck and back.

A few moments later, they emerged and smiled at each other.

"Harry…" she whispered.

"Hermione…" He breathed as he cupped her face.

His world had narrowed and expanded at the same time.

All he could comprehend at this moment was her-her beautiful face, deep brown eyes, and her lips, pink and swollen from kissing him. But then, his chest swelled as he began to think about the wonderful possibilities for his life with Hermione.

"I hope we're interrupting something," Ron's voice permeated their consciousness.

Harry kept his eyes on Hermione's. "Go away, Ron," he said without heat, still gazing at Hermione.

Hermione lightly punched Harry's arm. "He doesn't mean that."

"Yes, I do." Harry let his hands slide from Hermione's face. He turned to grin at Ron and saw that Luna was with him.

They both grinned back at Harry like Cheshire cats.

"I would think you'd be more polite to someone who brought your dinner," Ron chided him teasingly as he held out a basket.

"Speaking of which, you'd better eat your dinner, Hermione," Harry reminded her. "They're going to get her up for a walk after she's done," he told Ron and Luna.

"It sounds like you're doing well," Luna said to Hermione.

"I am," she answered as she gazed happily at Harry.

"I'm so glad," Luna replied softly as she lifted the covers of Hermione's plates, performed a warming spell on the food, and then moved the table closer to Hermione.

Harry gratefully took the dinner basket from Ron with a "Thanks."

The four friends chatted as Harry and Hermione ate.

Hermione had been finished with her dinner for a few minutes when the Mediwitch knocked and came in. "Ready for a little walk?" she asked.

Hermione nodded and the Mediwitch set about removing the monitors from Hermione's forehead. She helped Hermione sit up fully and swing her legs off the bed, warning her to wait for a few moments while her body adjusted.

Ron and Luna smiled their encouragement.

"You've got this," Ron said.

"All right," the Witch said briskly after a minute or two, "Mr. Potter, you get one side and I'll get the other."

They held on firmly as Hermione slid her feet to the floor and stood. She felt the beginnings of dizziness, but stayed on her feet until it passed. Harry offered his other hand and she took it.

"You're doing well," the Mediwitch said. "How are you feeling?"

"Starting to get better," Hermione replied, gripping Harry's hand.

"Do you think you can walk?"

"Yes."

Hermione took two shaky, halting steps, and she gripped Harry's hand even tighter.

"Everything all right?" Harry asked, concerned.

"I don't think I can fully trust my legs yet," Hermione answered, apprehension crept into her voice as she looked at her feet. "They seem to have a mind of their own."

Harry glanced at the Mediwitch. She returned his gaze, her forehead furrowed in concern, which did nothing to allay his worry.

"Well, this is certainly progress," the Witch said brightly before Hermione could see her concern. "Why don't we try walking again in the morning?"

She and Harry helped Hermione back into bed and made sure she was comfortable before the monitors were reapplied to Hermione's forehead. The Witch collected Hermione's dinner tray and headed for the door. "I'll be back to check on you a bit later," she said before she left.

Ron and Luna hadn't missed the exchange between Harry and the Mediwitch, but they didn't let their faces show it.

"Why don't you take a little break, Harry, while we stay with Hermione?" Ron asked, knowing that Harry likely wanted to talk with the Healer.

"That okay with you?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Of course," she replied.

"I'll be back soon, then."

Harry walked into the hall to find the Mediwitch speaking with the Healer in hushed tones. The Healer saw him and beckoned him to them.

Without preamble, Harry asked, "What's wrong that she can't walk well?"

"Her nervous system may still be recovering from the poison," the Healer answered. "She was exposed to it for quite some time and we're not sure how long her body will need to fully recover from the effects."

"But she will get better, won't she?"

"She should."

Harry didn't like the ambiguous answer. "You're not sure?"

"It's likely that her nerves will heal, but possibly not fully to the point that they were before the poison."

Harry felt a knot form in his stomach.

"However, we are hopeful that she will be able to walk better in the morning," the Healer saw the expression on his face and tried to explain. "Most people recover fully, and she may only need a bit more time. Hemlock poisonings are usually a one-off, accidental situation and people usually recover fully after the poison leaves their system. I've never seen a patient who had repeated exposure over time, and that's why I'm cautious in my prognosis."

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"We're not going to say anything to alarm Miss Granger at this point. We'll wait until tomorrow to make a decision about that," the Healer said, and then continued kindly, "We have every reason to hope for a better outcome in the morning."

Harry nodded again, this time managing to choke out a "Thank you" before turning to go back into the room.

He hitched up a smile and walked around the curtain to where Ron and Luna were beside Hermione's bed. He felt scared because of what the Healer had told him, and nervous, knowing that Hermione would be unhappy if she knew that he and the Healer were withholding information from her. But he also didn't want for her to be afraid if there was no reason for it.

"Can I get you anything?" Harry asked.

"You know," Hermione said, "I really would like a butterbeer. Is there any chance you might pop over to my place and get one while Ron and Luna are here?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, but then said, "I would, but you warded your flat against me."

"Oh, dear," Hermione mused, remembering. "I did, didn't I?"

"Floo and everything."

Hermione smiled. "Poor thing."

"You have no idea," Harry replied.

"That's the truth," Ron said under his breath, but Hermione heard him and quirked an eyebrow. "He had a really rough weekend—basket case rough," Ron told her.

"I heard you were responsible for some goading?"

"Maybe a little," Ron admitted. "Made him so mad he grabbed me by my robes and shoved me against a tree."

Hermione and Luna turned to look at Harry, their eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," Harry said, leveling a look at Ron. "I'll do you a favor and not tell her what you said about her."

"Excuse me?" Hermione interjected.

"Why don't we all just forget that ever happened," Ron said hastily.

Luna tugged on his sleeve. "I think we have something to talk about when we get back to your place."

"Can't this be an 'All's well that ends well' situation?" Ron asked with a hopeful smile at Luna.

"We'll see," she replied with a chuckle. "Why don't Ron and I pop over to your place and get a butterbeer for you?"

"That would be wonderful," Hermione replied.

Ron and Luna returned within a few minutes with two butterbeers, one for Hermione and one for Harry. They left soon after that as visiting hours were nearly over.

Harry opened both bottles and handed one to Hermione. He raised his bottle slightly. "To getting out of here soon and starting our lives together."

Hermione raised hers with a smile and answered, "Here, here."

They drank together, then Harry asked, "Would you like to listen to some music or for me to read something to you? Your parents sent some CDs and books from your flat."

"Did they send U2's _All That You Can't Leave Behind_?"

Harry rummaged through the CDs and found the one she had requested. He put it in the player and _Beautiful Day_ began to play.

She smiled and held out her hand to him again.

ooooo

Hermione woke on Wednesday morning, with sunshine warming her face, to see Harry dozing next to her. She was fairly sure that he would have a crick in his neck when he woke, given the way his head was turned as he slept in his chair. She loved being able to watch him as he slept and smiled as she remembered their second snogging session after Ron and Luna had left.

She had waited for so long for him to look at her like he now did. Had waited so long for him to touch her, to kiss her…to love her. She couldn't wait to get out of this hospital bed and get on with her life, now that her life would include Harry in this new, amazing way. Oh, she had imagined a relationship like this with Harry many times over, but her imaginings had not done justice to the real thing.

Not too long afterward, Harry woke on a start and blearily rubbed his neck. "Morning."

"Morning," she replied. "Sore?"

Harry nodded ruefully. "Must've slept wrong."

"Here, let me rub it for you."

Harry turned in his chair to allow Hermione to reach his aching muscles. "Ahh," he groaned as she began to massage his neck and shoulder. "Much better, thanks."

"You're welcome. I hope I can go home today and you won't have to sleep in that chair again."

"Me, too," Harry agreed, anxiously hoping that her legs would respond better this morning.

After breakfast, the Healer came in, followed by Hermione's parents, and announced it was time for Hermione to try walking again.

"Good morning, darling," Kate Granger said. "You're looking much better today."

"Thanks, mum," Hermione smiled as her father beamed at her, obviously glad to see her.

The Healer removed the sensors from Hermione's forehead. "All right, ready?" the Healer asked.

"I think so."

Harry helped Hermione to a sitting position on the edge of her bed and he and the Healer braced Hermione as she stood.

"Let's try a few steps, then," the Healer encouraged after Hermione had a chance to get comfortable on her feet.

Hermione moved to take several hesitant steps, nearly to the door. Her legs seemed to be steadier than they had been last night, but still not totally within her control. Harry and the Healer guided her back to the bed and she sat on the edge. Hermione's parents tried to keep their smiles from slipping, but they couldn't hide the concern in their eyes.

Hermione made a sound of frustration, but the Healer said, "You're making progress and that's what's important."

"But I want to go home," Hermione said plaintively.

"I don't see why you can't go home today, as long as someone is there to help you."

"Really?" Hermione's face brightened.

"Are you sure she's ready?" Robert Granger asked, concerned.

"I think so," the Healer replied. "She will be able to rest more comfortably at home and, as long as someone is with her, I see no need for her to stay here. I expect her to make continual progress with her walking, since we saw progress this morning."

"I'll stay with her," Harry said.

"Her father and I can help, too," Kate Granger chimed in. "We'll make sure she always has someone with her."

"Very good, then," the Healer said. "I'll begin working on the discharge papers. If all goes well, you may be able to leave in a few hours. We'll set up some follow-up appointments for the next few days so we can gauge your progress."

"Thank you," Hermione said, excitedly. "I can't wait to get home."

"Is Remus in the hall?" Harry asked the Grangers.

"Yes, he's waiting out there for us."

"Ah," Harry said. "I'll let you and Hermione visit while I have a word with him."

Harry found Remus speaking with the two Aurors who had been on guard. He stood to the side until they were finished with their conversation. Remus then beckoned Harry to the sitting area.

"So how are things going?" Remus asked. "The Healer told the Grangers that Hermione had some trouble walking last night."

"She did, but she's a little better this morning. They're going to discharge her this afternoon."

"Really?" Remus asked in surprise.

Harry nodded. "They think she can rest better at home, and as long as someone is with her, the Healer thought it would be fine."

"Well, okay, then. I'll want to check out her flat before you Apparate her there."

"Actually, I can't Apparate or Floo to her flat. She warded it against me over the weekend."

"Wow, she must've been really upset with you."

"It was the worst weekend of my life."

"Everything all right between you now?"

"Couldn't be better," Harry grinned.

"I happy to hear it," Remus returned Harry's grin. "Tell you what. After I Apparate the Grangers home, I'll go to Hermione's flat and reinforce her wards. When I hear from you that she's ready to go, I'll come back and Apparate her home. She can remove the wards against you, and then you can Apparate there."

"Will Aurors be stationed at her flat?"

"Absolutely. I'll get that set up after I put the protections on her flat."

"Great, thanks."

"I had her office moved into our complex. Magical Maintenance enlarged an area next to my office to make room for her, Pia, and Serge."

"Thanks. That'll be much safer for them and more convenient for all of us," Harry said. "Any word on Dolohov?"

Remus scowled and shook his head. "It's like he's fallen off the face of the earth."

Harry sighed. "He's slick. I'll be glad when he's back in Azkaban with the other Deatheaters."

"You and me both."

ooooo

Although George had gotten the news on Tuesday afternoon that Hermione had regained consciousness, he hadn't been to see her. He could've closed the store and gone to see her with his family, but he had hesitated to go to St. Mungo's. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Hermione but, after hearing Harry's words to her on Monday, he now felt like an interloper.

George busied himself tidying the store during a lull between customers. Wednesdays were slow days, anyway. He heard Fred come down the steps from their flat.

"Nice of you to come to work today," George said dryly, but without heat.

"Yeah, well…" Fred's yawn nearly split his face. "I just couldn't get up this morning."

"You and Angelina must've had a fun day. What time did you get home last night?"

"Not sure," Fred leaned on the counter and thought for a moment. "Maybe one?"

"What did Angelina think of the village and the new store?"

"She loved it—especially the ceiling."

"Hermione did too." George smiled to himself at the memory of Hermione's face as she admired the artist's handiwork above her.

"Any word on her?"

"She's awake and they think she's going to be okay."

"Good news, then!"

"Yes," George agreed as he returned his attention to resetting a shelf.

Fred heard the relief in George's voice but noticed the lack of happiness in his tone.

"Have you been to see her?" Fred asked.

"Not since Monday night."

"Why not?" Fred knew something was wrong as George seemed to be giving such short responses.

George didn't answer right away. He finished arranging the products on the shelf, and then turned to face Fred.

"I overheard Harry talking to her on Monday night."

Fred was quiet, waiting to let George continue when he was ready.

"He was telling her that he loves her."

Fred opened his mouth to reply, but George cut him off.

"I told him that I was sorry for interfering, and that I was stepping back."

"Why did you do that?" Fred asked, his eyes widening.

"If you had heard him, you wouldn't have to ask."

Fred stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

George continued, "But Harry said that the decision isn't up to us. It's up to Hermione. Either way she chooses, we're still going to be friends, I think, but I'm pretty sure I know which way this is going to go."

"I'm sorry, George,"

George shoulders hitched in a quick shrug. "I think everyone but me knew it would end up this way."

Fred studied his brother for moment. "Why don't we close the store and have a day off?"

George shook his head. "I need something to do. I might go mad if I let myself think too much."

"All right. Why don't we see if we can sort out the Mop Modifiers formula for the new colors?" Fred suggested. "I'll charm the front door to ring in the lab if someone comes in."

George nodded and followed his brother to the back room.

ooooo


End file.
